


Love Games

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ErwinxReader - Freeform, F/M, Game playing, Lemon, LevixHanji - Freeform, Reader Insert, ReaderxErwin - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Teasing, Smut, Teasing, attack on titan - Freeform, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request that I did for a watcher on Deviantart.<br/>Erwin has a crush on one of his subordinates, but does she feel the same way?<br/>Enlisting Hanji's help, he decides to try and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Commander's Crush

Commander Erwin Smith leaned back in his seat and picked up the document he had just been reading over, a report from Section Commander Hanji Zoe regarding a successful titan capture mission she had staged on the last expedition the previous day.  
He nodded and hummed thoughtfully, hopefully these test subjects would yield some positive results that could be used to further humanity’s chances in what seemed to be a very one sided war at the moment.  
Placing the report into one of the drawers under his desk he looked up when a soft knock at the door interrupted his solitude.  
“Yes?” He called, folding his arms across his broad chest and fixing his icy blue eyed stare on the door.  
“It’s Squad Leader l/n Sir. I’ve finished my report on the expedition.”  
“Come in Squad Leader.”  
Erwin swallowed hard as the door swung open and the young newly promoted officer entered the room.  
Approaching the desk you stopped and saluted before handing over a stack of papers.  
“Have a seat f/n.” Said Erwin, gesturing to the chair on your side of the desk.  
You immediately did as you were told and sat down, resting your hands in your lap and looking the commander in the eyes.  
“How did you find your first expedition as a squad leader?” He questioned, quickly scanning through your report.  
“It was challenging Sir, but I did expect that.” You answered honestly. “I’m hoping I can learn from it and become a more competent officer as time goes by.”  
Erwin turned his attention to you and gave you a small smile.  
He had always had his eye on you since you joined the Survey Corps five years ago, you were a pretty young thing with h/l h/c hair, e/c eyes and a cheeky attitude when it came to your fellow scouts. However you showed nothing but the deepest respect for your superior officers, even Captain Levi struggled to find anything to punish you for...and he could always find something to get picky over when it came to new recruits!  
Recently, unbeknownst to you, you had become the recipient of the stoic commanders affections.  
The only problem was he wasn’t sure how to get you to notice his developing feelings for you.  
Originally he had sworn off ever getting into a relationship when he joined the Survey Corps, using the reasoning that he didn’t know when he was going to die. Naturally there were still attractive women that managed to catch his eye and of course, being a man he had needs of an...intimate nature. Although none of them seemed to appeal to him with a view to something other than satisfying a carnal need, that was until he laid eyes on you.  
You were different. You were smart, friendly with your comrades and had a genuinely caring nature that he admired and respected.  
Over time this led him to believe that you were worth the risk of being with, the twelve year age gap and that fact that he was the commander of the Survey Corps were probably going to intimidate you slightly, but what was life without a few risks?  
“How are your injured squad members?”  
You frowned, feeling slightly guilty that he had raised that subject.  
“I checked on them after breakfast Sir, it seems they will make a full recovery within a couple of weeks.”  
Erwin nodded and kept his icy blue eyed gaze locked with yours.  
“I’m sure they don’t blame you for what happened.” He said softly. “They knew the risks when they agreed to assist Hanji with her capture mission.”  
You nodded and gave him a small cautious smile, unknowingly causing his heart to beat faster at seeing such a sight.  
“Well hopefully those test subjects will prove useful.”  
“I’m sure they will.”  
An awkward silence descended and you averted your gaze, much to Erwin’s dismay.  
“Well that will be all Squad Leader, you’re dismissed.”  
“Yes Sir.” You said, standing up and saluting before leaving the office.  
“Dammit.” Muttered Erwin, running a hand back through his blonde hair. He had a perfect opportunity to try and talk to you on a more personal level and he completely failed to take it. “I’m going to need some help.”  
Fortunately he knew the very person to ask...or so he thought anyway.

Around mid morning Erwin made his way to Hanji’s office to see how her experiments were going and ask for her help in discovering whether or not he had a chance of becoming involved in a relationship with you.  
However it seemed that hope was to be dashed when he saw you walking across the courtyard with a huge smile on your face towards one of the other scouts.  
Erwin’s bushy brows furrowed as he watched you approach his close friend, Section Commander Mike Zacharius and embrace him in what looked to be a rather intimate hug that lasted several minutes.  
He knew you and Mike were close, but he wasn’t sure if there was actually anything more than friendship between the two of you. Curiosity got the better of him and he stopped to observe the interactions you had with him.

“Hey Mike!”  
You had served on the tall, stoic senior officer’s squad since joining the Survey Corps and had developed quite a strong bond of trust with him over the years. You looked up to him as an older brother and often confided in him when something was bothering you or simply when you needed advice.  
Mike turned around, a small grin tugging at his stubble lined lips when he saw the source of the voice calling his name.  
“Hello f/n.” He said in a low gruff voice, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and lowering his head to yours, giving you several long deep sniffs as you embraced him.  
“Managed to get your report handed in to Erwin then?”  
“Yep, got nothing to do until after lunch now. The two members of my squad that aren’t injured are in the quartermaster’s office getting their gear checked over.” You pulled away from him and craned your neck so you could meet his soft blue eyed gaze. “All my paperwork is caught up on and I’m at a bit of a loose end.”  
“So you thought you would come and annoy me?” Questioned the tall blonde, giving you a sly grin.  
“Well if you’re going to be like that…” You started, shrugging and turning to walk away.  
“Get back here f/n.”  
You giggled when he grabbed your jacket collar and pulled you back to him, your favourite tactic worked like a treat every time. Of course Mike knew you did it on purpose, but your closeness meant that he humored you and went along with it.  
“You can make me a coffee and come help me go through some hand to hand combats with the rookies, Nanaba is busy with her squad at the moment so you will make a nice stand in for me to throw around.”  
“Does your girlfriend know that you like to roll around in the dirt with other women when she’s not available?” You challenged with a cheeky grin.  
“You could always go and help Levi on cleaning duty.”  
“Hand to hand combat with the rookies you say? Sounds like an excellent idea, we’re having coffee first though right?”  
Mike chuckled and ruffled your hair.  
“Yeah I thought as much, come on let’s go.”  
You giggled and happily followed him towards the mess hall, completely oblivious to the fact that your little exchange was being witnessed by Erwin.

Seeing you follow Mike back inside the castle Erwin sighed and frowned, it was still unclear to him whether he should consider Mike a rival for your affections or whether you and he were already romantically involved.  
He had actually been in this scenario before with his old friend Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police.  
They had both been in love with a young woman called Marie during the early years of their enrolement in the military, both men had tried to outdo each other in a desperate bid for her love which nearly saw the end of their friendship.  
In the end Erwin had chosen his ambition to free humanity from the wrath of the titans over his love for Marie and he conceded defeat, allowing Nile to win the battle for her affection which eventually lead to them getting married and starting a family while Erwin focused his attention on his military career.  
Shaking his head he continued his journey to Hanji’s office, the eccentric titan loving section commander could probably shed some light as to whether you and Mike were romantically involved or not.

Section Commander Hanji Zoe leaned back in her seat and hummed thoughtfully, adjusting her glasses she squinted at the report in front of her.  
Having her office on the western side of the Survey Corps HQ was a bit of a nightmare considering she needed to constantly be back and forth to the containment area for her test subjects on the eastern side of the training field where she had currently left her assistant Moblit and the rest of her squad to make some observations on the two four meter titans currently being held there.  
“Hmm, let’s see.” She mumbled to herself, her hand patting the table searching for her coffee cup. “Oh poo!”  
She finally found the cup and frowned when upon realizing it was empty, well she needed to stretch her legs anyway.  
Pushing herself out of her seat she headed towards the door and opened it, nearly walking straight into the broad chest of a tall scout who was about to knock.  
“Oh hello Erwin.” She smiled brightly. “What can I do for you?”  
“I need your help.” Said Erwin bluntly. “Are your free to talk?”  
“Yes I was just about to go and get some coffee from the mess hall, care to join me?”  
The blonde commander swallowed hard, you and Mike were sure to still be in there, maybe he could play the situation to his advantage.  
“Actually I would.” He replied with a small smile.  
“Great, let’s go!”  
Hanji closed and locked the door behind her, happily making her way to the mess hall while Erwin followed.

Upon reaching the mess hall Erwin looked around and saw you sat next to Mike, you had a smile on your face while the two of you talked.  
Erwin’s bushy brows furrowed once more, he wished you’d smile like that at him. You had such a kind smile.  
“Hey there’s Mike and f/n, let’s go join them!” Said Hanji enthusiastically, grabbing the coffee pot and a cup she made her way over to them before Erwin could say a word.  
“F/n! Mike!”  
The two of you paused your discussion and turned to face the interruption that was now standing over you.  
“Hey Hanji.” You said brightly.  
“Hello f/n, how are you?”  
“I’m good thanks, Mike was just threatening to send me off to join Levi on one of his daily cleaning missions!” You smirked somewhat evilly at your friend and giggled when he raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Hmm coffee with Mike or cleaning with Levi...tough choice!” Laughed Hanji taking a seat opposite you.  
“I know right!” You replied sarcastically, however your face soon fell when Erwin walked over and took the seat next to her.  
“No need to look so alarmed f/n.” Said Erwin gently. “I won’t be informing Levi that you’ve chosen to decline helping him with his daily tasks.”  
“Thank you Sir.” You giggled nervously.  
Hanji’s eyes rapidly darted between the two of you, a knowing smile slowly spreading across her face.  
“So what are you two up to at the moment?”  
“We’re just having a quick coffee then it’s off to the training grounds for hand to hand combat practice, right Mike?”  
Mike nodded but remained silent as he raised his cup to his lips and took a sip of the warm black liquid.  
“We should probably get going.” He said, tapping you on the shoulder and tilting his head towards the door.  
“Okay, well looks like we’ll have to catch up another time.” You said, quickly downing the last dregs of your drink and standing up. “Bye.”  
Erwin nodded, while Hanji smiled and waved you away.  
As soon as the door closed she slowly turned her attention to Erwin, her smile widening and a slight giggle escaping her lips.  
“So how long have you had your eye on f/n?”  
Erwin looked at her out the corner of his eye, well at least now he didn’t need to awkwardly confess to having feelings for the young squad leader.  
“A few months.” He admitted quietly. “I doubt I have a chance with her though, she seems rather close to Mike.”  
“Yes they’ve always been that way.” Mused Hanji, causing the commander’s head to jerk around so he was finally looking at her. “It’s very hard to tell whether they are intimately involved or not, f/n is friendly to everyone...hell she’s even friendly to Levi!”  
Erwin frowned and summoned up all the courage he could muster.  
“Hanji, I need your help. I want to try and win f/n’s affections, but I’m not sure how to go about it.”  
The bespectacled brunette blinked rapidly, this was completely unexpected. Usually if Erwin wanted a woman to take notice of him he would approach her himself and just tell her that he wanted her...however that was only usually for carnal reasons which were agreed to be nothing more than a quick fumble and then business as usual. Furthermore it was never with anyone from the regiment, of course this was done to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness that may arise from such an encounter.  
“So when you say “win her affections” what exactly do you mean?”  
There was no way in hell Hanji was going to get involved if this was just going to be a quick bit of fun.  
“I mean I want to see if she feels the way about me as I do her. I want to know if she would be interested in a meaningful relationship.” Clarified Erwin, knowing exactly what the science loving officer was hinting at.  
“Ah well in that case, I’d be happy to help!”  
Erwin gave her a small smile. Hanji may have been a titan obsessed maniac, but he trusted her implicitly and valued her opinions.  
“Now I have a few ideas, all we need to do is decide how best to execute them. Think of it like planning an expedition.” She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. “We need to work out a strategy and then find the best way to execute it.”  
“So...what did you have in mind?”


	2. Hanji's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin enlists Hanji's help in an attempt to woo Reader...

The next morning Erwin made his way through the Survey Corps HQ towards f/n’s office.  
Hanji had suggested that he try out some traditional methods of wooing the young squad leader, starting with an old classic: a bunch of roses with an anonymous love note.

“All women love flowers!” Hanji enthusiastically informed him as she and Erwin sat in his office going over her latest experiment results from the previous day. “I’m pretty sure f/n will be no exception.”  
“It seems a little cliche.” Frowned Erwin. “Furthermore if I leave them outside her office, anyone could just come along and pick them up.”  
“That’s why you hide around the corner and make sure that doesn’t happen!”  
“Okay, I’m not sure this will work...but I trust you.”

Stopping outside your office, Erwin looked around to make sure there was nobody nearby before carefully placing the bouquet down by your door and making sure the attached note could easily be seen.  
His head jerked up when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, quickly standing he rushed off to hide around the corner, cautiously risking a peak when he could no longer hear whoever had been coming his way. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Levi reach down for the bouquet, pick it up and frown at it   
“Oh shit!” Muttered Erwin, he was about to run over and tell the short captain to put it down when he knocked on your door, continuing to glare at the beautiful flowers...

You had just exited your bedroom when you heard the sound of someone knocking on the office door, frowning and cocking your head to one side you walked over to it and unlocked it.  
Upon opening the door you blinked rapidly in disbelief when you saw Levi stood in the corridor holding a bouquet of red roses with a confused frown on his face.  
“Aww Levi, they’re lovely!” You smiled brightly. “You’re a few months early for Valentine’s Day though!”  
“Tch, these aren’t from me brat!” He snorted, stepping into your office and placing them down on your desk. “I found them on the floor outside, besides this isn’t my handwriting.”   
He plucked the card from the top of the flowers and held it out to you.  
You walked up to the desk and took the card from him, reading it aloud.  
“If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I’d be walking through a garden forever.”  
“That’s the cheesiest pile of shit I’ve ever heard!”   
“You just have no sense of romance Levi!” You remarked, shoving him in the shoulder and earning a glare in return. “I think they’re pretty, I’m sure I have my mother’s old porcelain vase stashed away in my storage chest. These will look perfect on my desk, this office could do with brightening up a little.”  
Levi watched as you entered your bedroom and rummaged around in a large wooden storage chest in front of the bed for a moment before returning to the office with a plain white vase.   
Placing it on the desk you the proceeded to arrange the roses in it.  
“I don’t recognize the handwriting on the card, do you have any idea who it is?”  
Levi shrugged, he knew it was Erwin’s handwriting but he wasn’t interested in getting involved with the commander’s courtship rituals. Besides you were smart enough to work it out by yourself so he didn’t see any point in assisting you.  
“No I don’t.” He answered bluntly. “I don’t pay attention to people’s handwriting. Provided I can read it, I don’t care who’s written it.”  
You shrugged and finished arranging the flowers before turning back to him.  
“Okay, well did you need anything?”  
“No, I was just passing and noticed those outside your door.”  
“So you thought you’d be a gentleman and give them to me?” You winked and giggled at him again.  
“Tch, you’re almost as annoying as Shitty Glasses.”  
“Ouch, you know what? That actually hurt!” You replied, a look of mock sadness gracing your features.  
“I said almost.”   
“Aw, I knew you liked me really!”  
“Now you’re as annoying as Shitty Glasses.”  
You giggled at the tone of his voice, clearly conveying a slight hint of amusement.   
Levi may have been a bit of an introvert, but you were sometimes able to get a slight bit of friendliness out of him due to the fact you knew how to handle his rude attitude.   
“So have you seen Mike?” You asked curiously.  
“No, he’s probably still in his office.”  
“Okay, if you see him before breakfast can you tell him I’ve got the test results from yesterday all marked up for him to double check?”  
“Fine.” Shrugged the raven haired captain, making his way back towards the door.  
“Thanks Levi.” You called, just before the door closed behind him.   
Turning back to the roses you smiled and sniffed them, reaching for the water jug on your desk you poured the contents into the vase. You could always refill it later, besides the roses needed it more than you did for now.

Erwin nervously waited for Levi to exit your office, watching the door closely.  
“Hey Erwin!”   
The commander jumped round and was met by the brown eyed stared of a certain bespectacled section commander whose courtship advice he was currently following.   
“Did you leave the roses outside f/n’s door like I said?” Asked Hanji curiously.   
“Yes I did.” Replied Erwin, his bushy brows furrowing as he spoke. “There was a minor problem though.”  
“Oh no she doesn’t have hayfever does she?” Gasped Hanji worriedly.   
“No...I don’t think so, there’s nothing in her medical records about it...Levi found the flowers and ended up giving them to her.”  
Hanji stared at him blankly for a moment before collapsing against the wall laughing.  
“Shorty picked them up and gave them to her? Oh man I wish I could’ve seen the look on f/n’s face!”  
Erwin frowned and folded his arms, he was far from amused by the situation. His courtship attempts were off to quite a bad start and things weren’t about to get any easier…  
“Good Morning Commander...is Hanji okay?”  
Looking behind him, Erwin saw you stood watching the hysterical titan lover who was now rolling around on the floor gripping her stomach and struggling to breathe.  
“She’s pulled off another all nighter writing up an experiment report.” Lied the blonde commander.  
“Ah I see.” You giggled. “Maybe you should order her to stop doing that, she’ll make herself ill.”  
Erwin smiled and nodded.   
“So I hear you received a bouquet of roses from someone this morning? A secret admirer of sorts.”  
A light blush dusted your cheeks, averting your gaze you nodded awkwardly and tried to ignore the loud snorts now coming from Hanji as she started to calm down.  
“Yeah, erm...funny thing is it was Captain Levi that handed them to me so I...kinda assumed they were from him!” You giggled, the blush on your face intensifying by second.   
“What did he say?” Questioned Hanji, having finally regained her composure long enough to stand up.  
“Oh he told me in no uncertain terms that they weren’t from him, besides the handwriting on the note doesn’t match his.”  
“Who do you think it is?” Asked Erwin, secretly hoping that you would suspect him.   
“I’m not actually sure.” You frowned. “I’m going to make it my mission to find out though. Anyway for now I need to see Mike about some paperwork from yesterday. Goodbye Sir, Hanji.”  
“Goodbye f/n.” Said Erwin, doing his best to try and hide the slight hint of sadness in his voice at your lack of questioning whether he knew who your secret admirer was.   
“Bye sweetie.” Called Hanji, watching you walk away before turning her attention to Erwin.  
“Try not to look so downtrodden Erwin.” She smiled kindly. “This is only your first attempt, I have plenty of other ideas for us to try.”

After breakfast you headed out to the stable to groom and muck out your horse before starting your daily training with your squad.  
“Hey there Whisper.” You smiled, approaching your horse’s stall.  
A large brown horse with a black mane slowly turned its head towards you and snorted a greeting.  
“You ready for some breakfast?”   
Whisper nodded and quietly whinnied at you, watching you scoop some oats from the sack near the stall into a large wooden bucket before hooking it over the door. Little did you suspect that Whisper and the other horses weren’t the only ones watching you...

“Okay we need more information on her if you’re going to woo her.” Whispered Hanji conspiratorially. “Let’s find out who she thinks the flowers are from, maybe you can even drop a few hints that you are interested in her.”  
“So what you’re saying is I should try flirting with her?” Questioned Erwin.   
“Basically, yeah.” Nodded Hanji. “Now go while she’s alone and good luck.”  
Erwin exhaled deeply and started to make his way over to the stables, a warm smile graced his features when he saw you affectionately stroking Whisper’s muzzle.  
“You don’t think that those flowers could be from your horse do you?” He chuckled halting a few feet behind you and making you jump round and salute, only for him to simply wave off the gesture.   
“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It’s fine Sir.” You smiled, turning back to Whisper and removing the bucket once she was finished eating. “Also to answer your question no I don’t think the roses are from her.”  
Erwin chuckled and moved closer, patting your horse’s neck before giving you his full attention.  
“Have you still not had any luck in finding out who made such a romantic gesture then?”  
“Not at the moment, no one springs to mind either.”   
“I’m sure an attractive young woman such as yourself must have a long line of admirers wanting to shower you with gifts.”  
You giggled and shrugged.   
“Well it’s safe to assume Captain Levi and Section Commander Mike aren’t among them, I recognize their handwriting when I see it.”   
“I see, so does that narrow it down at all?”   
‘So she doesn’t suspect Mike?’ Mused Erwin internally. ‘That still doesn’t help me determine whether he’s a rival or not though.’  
“Not really.” You replied, opening the stall door and picking up a brush from the grooming box mounted on the wall. You started to brush Whisper’s mane and continued the conversation.  
“Do you know something I don’t Sir?”  
Erwin froze for a moment, wondering how to respond.   
“What do you mean?”   
Well...did you see anyone leaving the roses outside my office door?”   
You stopped what you were doing and looked at him, your e/c eyes meeting his icy blue orbs.  
“I’m afraid not.” He answered, folding his arms and continuing to stare at you.  
“Ah I see.” You replied, a hint of disappointment could be heard in your voice. “I’m curious to know who it was, that little note that was left with them was rather sweet.”  
Erwin’s heart almost skipped a beat on hearing this.  
“What did it say...if you don’t mind me asking?”   
You smiled and looked at him, recalling the words on the note.   
“If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I’d be walking through a garden forever.”  
“Hmm, someone seems to have a very high opinion of you.”  
“I wouldn’t mind knowing who wrote it, the roses are really nice too. I now finally have a use for my mother’s old vase.”  
Moving closer and leaning against the wall of your horse’s stall, Erwin decided to step things up a little. Unfortunately though before he got the chance to speak a flustered looking scout came running up to you.  
“Squad Leader l/n!” They desperately panted, trying to regain their composure.  
You looked up from brushing Whisper’s tail and furrowed your brows.   
“Krista?” You questioned worriedly, halting your task you put the brush back in its box and approached her. “Where’s the fire?”  
Krista’s gaze however was on the commander, she stood up straight and saluted.  
“Sorry Sir, I didn’t see you there.”  
“It’s fine, now what’s going on?”  
“Eren and Jean are fighting again, I can’t find Captain Levi anywhere and…”  
“Ugh!” You groaned and left the stall, closing the door behind you. “I’ll deal with that idiot man horse hybrid!”  
Krista nodded and started to walk away.   
“Sorry Sir, I’d better go bang their heads together.” You smiled apologetically, following Krista but looking back at him over your shoulder.   
Erwin nodded and waved you away, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he watched you leave.  
“So how did it go?” Asked Hanji, suddenly appearing from behind the stables.  
“She liked the flowers and thought the note was sweet.” He mused frowning slightly. “I didn’t really get a chance to do any actual flirting though thanks to a member of her squad interrupting us.”  
“Ah.” Hanji furrowed her brows and scratched her chin. “Well I’ve come up with another idea, this time you should be able to work out how she feels about her “mystery admirer” by her reaction.”

“Do not let me catch you two morons fighting again or I’ll send you straight to Captain Levi and he can deal with you...and believe me it will be much more unpleasant than just running laps in the rain!”  
You rolled your eyes and stomped back to your office, running into Mike on the way.  
“Can you shout any louder? The people in the district market want to hire you!” Smirked the tall section commander.  
“Shut up fuzz face!” You giggled, lightly punching him in the chest. “I swear those two idiots are going to end up in serious trouble if they don’t learn to be amicable with each other.”  
Mike rolled his eyes.   
“Speaking of trouble, you still haven’t given me those training reports from yesterday yet.”  
“Oh crap I totally forgot, they’re in my office.”  
“Well I still need to punish you.” Remarked Mike in a low voice.  
“You dare rub your stubble on my cheek again and I swear I will shave it off while you’re asleep!” You warned, backing away when he started walking towards you.   
“I was thinking more along the lines of you owe me a cup of coffee.”  
You shook your head and smiled up at him.   
“Fine, just let me go and get the training reports.”  
Mike nodded and watched you walk past him, however an evil grin crossed his face and a moment later he grabbed you and nuzzled your cheek.  
“Argh! No get off!” You half screamed, half laughed. Struggling in his strong arms but to no avail. “Mike that tickles, stop it!”

“Okay, so let’s go over this one more time.” Said Hanji. “You knock on the door and tell her that you found the chocolates and note on the floor propped up against the wall. Then try asking her if she recognizes the handwriting.”  
“Yes, I understand.” Nodded Erwin, taking the rather expensive box of chocolates from her.  
“Alright then, good luck.”  
“Mike that tickles, stop it!”  
Erwin and Hanji frowned at the sound of giggling coming from around the corner.  
Heading towards the source of the noise they saw you squirming in Mike’s grasp as he appeared to bury his head in your neck and rub his face against your skin.  
“I’m sure that’s nothing to worry about.” Said Hanji hurriedly, noticing the way Erwin’s bushy brows furrowed jealously.   
The commander however wasn’t listening, he sighed deeply and handed her the chocolates before walking away.   
“Erwin wait!” Yelled Hanji, following him. “That doesn’t prove anything, we all know Mike and f/n are close...but it’s not like they were kissing.”  
Erwin stopped and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.   
“Trust me.” Said Hanji softly. “Wait until she reaches her office and then do what we just discussed, ask her about Mike if you have to.”  
“Alright fine.” He groaned, taking the chocolates from her again and walking back towards your office.

“Here you go.” You smiled. “It just needs checking over and then you can hand it in to Erwin.”  
Mike took the document from you and nodded, he was about to speak when a knock at the door interrupted him.  
“Yes?” You called, leaning back against the desk.  
The door opened and Erwin walked in, carrying a box of chocolates.  
“F/n, I just found these outside your door.” He stated holding them out to you.  
“Meet me in the mess hall when you’re done here.” Said Mike, fighting back a sly grin as he walked past Erwin and made his way out of the office.  
“Okay, see you soon.” You replied just as the door closed behind him.  
“Hmm, first roses and now chocolates?” You asked quizzically taking them from him and studying the box. “Wow these aren’t cheap either! Did you happen to see who left them Sir?”  
“I’m afraid not.” Said Erwin evenly. “I did see several male scouts walk past your office a moment ago but I can’t be certain if any of them left these outside for you.”  
“Oh, okay.” You shrugged, picking up the note and reading it.  
“For the sweetest Squad Leader in the Survey Corps...wow smooth!” You giggled. “A little cliche but still smooth.”  
“Is it the same person who sent you these?”  
Erwin nodded to the vase of roses on the corner of your desk, noticing the note propped up against it.  
“It would appear that’s the case.” You mused, picking up the card and comparing the handwriting. A small smile graced your lips, causing Erwin to stare at you with a hint of softness in his icy blue eyes. He was soon snapped out of his trance when you looked up at him, however your smile remained in place.  
“Forgive my curiosity, but are you sure it’s not Mike sending these little gestures of affection?” He started, hoping he didn’t sound nervous as he spoke. “You two have always been very close.”  
“I’m pretty sure Mike has his eye on Squad Leader Nanaba.” You giggled, looking at the roses again. Even when the commander wasn’t issuing orders he was still quite an intimidating man, even you got nervous sometimes if he stared at you for too long...not as nervous as Levi made you feel when it was his cold grey eyed glare drilling holes into your skull nervous but still…  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll work out who they are eventually.” Said Erwin, clearing his throat and adjusting his bolo tie.   
“Is that an order Sir?” You teased, your smile melting into a cheeky grin.  
Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows at you and returned your grin.  
“Yes it is….Squad Leader l/n I order you to discover the identity of this secret admirer you seem to have acquired.”  
“Yes Sir!”  
You stood up straight and saluted, earning you a chuckle from the blonde commander before he waved off your salute.  
“At ease Squad Leader.”   
You dropped the respectful gesture and went back to casually leaning against your desk.   
“I shall leave you to get back to your duties.”  
“Okay, bye Sir.” You replied brightly. “Thanks for letting me know about the chocolates.”  
Erwin nodded and gave you a small smile before heading towards the door, just as leaving he happened to turn back and saw you looking at the roses again. His smile widened at the way you tenderly adjusted them, asking Hanji for courtship advice had definitely been a good idea.

“So how did it go?” Asked Hanji, sitting down next to him in the mess hall to eat her lunch.  
“It went well.” Answered Erwin.   
“Oh come on, I want details!” Persisted the bespectacled brunette. “Did she think the chocolates were from you?”   
“No she never asked me, she liked them though and she thinks the note I left with them was sweet.”  
“That’s great! So now we’ve done the traditional flowers and chocolates route, let’s start raising the bar a little bit…” She paused a moment and furrowed her brows. “Hey are you listening to me?”  
As a matter of fact Erwin wasn’t paying attention to her at all. He was too busy staring across the mess hall at you and Mike to realize Hanji was still talking. He sighed wistfully at the way you and Mike were talking so easily and casually, why couldn’t you be like that with him?  
‘Because you’re the commander and that’s all she’ll ever see you as.’ Answered the tiny voice in the back of his mind.  
“Oi Erwin!”  
“Hmm?”   
“Tch finally!” Snorted Levi sitting down opposite him. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.”  
“Sorry Levi, what did you want?”  
“I’ve finished that pile of paperwork you dumped on me this morning regarding the new recruits.”  
“Good, bring it to my office this afternoon.” He said evenly, however his attention was once again pulled back to you and Mike as you laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm before resting your head on his shoulder.   
“Damnit.” He muttered under his breath.


	3. Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Hanji's best efforts, Erwin is convinced that Reader is already romantically involved with Mike...but is she?

“Okay, no more beating around the bush!” Declared Hanji, bursting into Erwin’s office. “You are going to tell that girl you like her to her face!”  
Erwin furrowed his bushy brows, this didn’t seem like the appropriate course of action to take. What was he supposed to do? Just order you to come to his office, sit you down and say “f/n I like you, will you let me court you?” You’d probably run a mile and never look back.  
“I’m not sure about this Hanji.” He replied, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. “Furthermore I’d appreciate it if you knocked before just walking in here unannounced.”  
“Ugh fine, we’ll give the subtle approach one more shot.” Hanji rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the telling off, pressing on without waiting for permission to speak again. “If that fails we go with a straight out confession.”  
“Okay then, what do you suggest?”   
“I’m not sure yet.” Mused Hanji, scratching the back of her head. “I’ll come up with something though, just hang on in there.”  
Erwin sighed and waved a hand to dismiss her.  
“Try not to lose hope and don’t let what you saw with Mike earlier get you down.” She said, walking back towards the door. “If he and f/n were romantically involved I think the entire regiment would know about it.”  
Once Hanji had departed and the door closed behind her, Erwin reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a copy of his long range scouting formation plan. Staring hard at it, he decided that amending it would probably take his mind off you. With a sigh he picked up a pencil and started to scribble some notes on the plan.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully for you.  
You visited your two injured squad members in the infirmary before helping Mike train the rookies on how to deal with minor battlefield injuries.   
By the end of the lesson you were nearly covered from head to toe in bandages thanks to Mike making you demonstration dummy.   
“Any questions?” Asked Mike, his narrow blue eyes scanning the classroom of assembled recruits.   
“No Sir!” Replied the recruits in unity.  
“Dismissed!”  
The recruits silently stood from their seats and started to file out of the classroom, leaving you and Mike alone together.  
“Right can I unwrap myself now?” You questioned, looking down at the mass of bandages covering your body.   
“No, I’m going to stick a pretty bow on you and send you to Erwin!” Smirked the tall section commander, pinching your cheeks. “He can have fun unwrapping you!”  
Your eyes widened in shock, surely he wasn’t being serious?  
“You wouldn’t dare send me to the commander’s office looking like this!” You challenged, however there was a slight hint of fear in your voice that he was quick to pick up on. This became clear when an evil smirk slowly spread across his face.  
“Wouldn’t I?”  
You gulped and continued to stare at him nervously.   
“Squad Leader l/n, I order you to go and fetch my paperwork from Commander Erwin...immediately.”  
“I hate you so much!”  
“Liar!”  
You looked at him pleadingly.  
“Come on Mike, at least let me take these bandages off first.”  
“No, now off you go and take these while you’re at it.” He gestured to a pile of personal files relating to the recruits daily testing and training.  
“Tomorrow I’m offering to help Levi clean the HQ!” You snorted, picking up the stack of files.  
Mike chuckled and waved you away.  
Little did you know that he had an ulterior motive for sending you to Erwin’s office covered in bandages.   
During lunch, he had noticed the commander staring at you and a discreet sniff of the air had confirmed his suspicions that Erwin had a personal interest in you. He also picked up on the fact that he wasn’t sure if there was anything intimate going on between you and your former squad commander, of course there wasn’t but clearly the commander didn’t know that.  
Mike grinned and snorted, leaning back against the desk and folding his arms.   
Despite being a serious soldier, he enjoyed a bit of fun every so often and he was keen to see how long it would take you to work out that Erwin was your secret admirer…

“I’m so not helping Mike with recruit training tomorrow.” You grumbled, making your way through the HQ to Erwin’s office.  
“F/n? What the hell happened to you?”   
“Huh?”  
You looked up, seeing Levi and Hanji walking towards you carrying a stack of paperwork each.  
“Oh hey guys, Mike decided to order me to go and collect my paperwork as well as his while trussed up like this.”   
Hanji giggled while Levi simply glared at you.  
“You look like an idiot.” He remarked bluntly.  
“Really?” You questioned sarcastically, cocking your head to one side. “I had no idea, thanks for that Captain Obvious!”  
“Tch, smart mouthed brat!”   
You gave him a cheeky grin, if you’d have spoken to him like that before you were promoted to squad leader he would’ve made you run laps until the bones in your legs crumbled to dust. As it was since you were promoted and started to hang around with the other officers during down time, you learned that they were open to humor and good natured teasing...within reason of course.  
“So Mike made you his demonstration model again huh?” Giggled Hanji, secretly hoping she could get some information out of you about the extent of your closeness to him.  
“He usually does.” You shrugged and gestured to your bandaged body. “I think he’s trying to wind me up today though, I just can’t believe he’s taken it as far as actually ordering me to go to Commander Erwin’s office looking like this!”  
“Oh dear, did you do something to annoy him?”  
“Not that I’m aware of...but I can though.” You grinned evilly and turned your attention to Levi. “Hey Levi, need help with anything tomorrow?”  
Levi raised a skeptical eyebrow at you, clearly suspicious of your motives.  
“You want to help me? Why?”  
“To teach Mike a lesson.” You smiled, trying to look innocent.  
“Tch, nice try brat, not happening.”  
“Damnit!” You muttered, turning to look at Hanji.  
“Oh no, don’t get me involved!” She giggled. “I want no part of your lovers tiff!”   
“Lover’s tiff?” You gasped. “Hanji, Mike’s like an older brother to me!”   
The titan loving maniac grinned and decided to press the issue.  
“So...you and Mike aren’t...you know…”  
You frowned for a moment before finally catching on to what she was implying. Eyes widening in shock, you felt an intense blush sweep across your cheeks.   
“No...oh hell no!”   
“Okay just checking!” She smiled with a casual shrug. “Anyway you better go see Erwin. The sooner you do, the sooner you can take those bandages off.”  
“Hmm, good point. See you guys later.”  
Levi remained silent and watched you leave while Hanji enthusiastically waved you away. Once you were out of sight he rounded on her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
“What are you up to Shitty Glasses?”   
“What makes you think I’m up to something?” She asked innocently, failing to stop a manic grin from creeping across her face.  
“Tch, I know you too well. You’re up to something.”  
Hanji giggled and started to walk away, leaving the short captain to follow a few seconds later.  
“Honestly Levi, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

You finally reached Erwin’s office and sighed deeply, mentally preparing yourself for a roasting about your physical appearance and how it wasn’t appropriate for an officer to be walking around looking like an escaped hospital patient.  
Knocking on the door you swallowed hard and waited.  
“Yes?” Asked the commander’s voice a moment later.  
“It’s Squad Leader l/n Sir, I’ve come to pick up my paperwork.”  
“Come in Squad Leader.”  
Nervously biting your lip you opened the door and stepped into the office, closing it behind you and approaching the desk. You quickly averted your gaze and avoided making eye contact with him when he looked up at you and frowned.  
“Squad Leader, would you care to explain why you are covered in bandages?” He questioned in a low tone.  
“Section Commander Mike ordered me not to remove them until I returned with his paperwork.” You muttered lowly, your voice heavily laced with embarrassment.  
“I see.” Replied Erwin. He clenched his jaw at the mention of Mike’s name, still feeling slightly jealous that his friend was able to casually talk to you and even embrace you while he struggled to get you to see him as anything more than your superior.  
“Erm, Sir…”   
“Yes?”  
“Permission to remove these bandages?”   
Erwin’s attitude softened, clearly you weren’t comfortable with being forced to stand before him in this state. He made a mental note to speak to Mike about his actions later during evening meal.  
“Of course.” He replied kindly, before an idea struck him. “Would you like some assistance? Some of those knots look a little tight.”  
“Oh erm.” Your cheeks heated up, still unable to meet his gaze you nodded. “Thank you Sir.”  
Erwin sighed and stood from his seat, slowly approaching you and starting to untie the bandages from your arms while you worked on the material criss crossing your thighs.   
After a few minutes all that remained was the bandage around your head.  
You reached up to untie it, not realizing that Erwin was also reaching for the knot at the same time. Your breath hitched in your throat, causing you to tense up when your hands lightly brushed against his.  
“Sorry.” You muttered sheepishly, meeting his gaze for a split second.  
“May I?” He asked, a small smile gracing his handsome face.   
You nodded and gave him a shy smile, lowering your hands and relaxing as his roughened hands carefully untied the knot at the back of your head before slowly removing the bandage.   
“Much better.” He said, gently brushing a few locks of stray h/c hair back behind your ear and looking into your eyes for a moment, losing himself in their warmth.  
“Thank you Sir.”  
He nodded and handed you the bandage before making his way back to the desk and retrieving a stack of paperwork, which was neatly contained in a manilla coloured folder with your name on it.  
“Erm, may I have Section Commander Mike’s paperwork as well please Sir?” You asked cautiously, taking the folder from him. “He did ask me to take it to him.”  
Erwin’s expression hardened slightly as he reached behind him for another folder, this time with Mike’s name on it.  
“Thank you Sir.” You smiled, taking it from him and meeting his gaze for a moment.  
“Next time you can tell Mike to come and get his own paperwork.” Said the blonde commander evenly.  
“Yes Sir.”   
“Dismissed.”   
You swallowed hard, feeling more than a little nervous at how Erwin had gone from staring at you so tenderly, back to the straight laced commander in the blink of an eye and left the office. Closing the door behind you quietly you started to make your way back to your own office.  
Of course you failed to notice that as soon as the door closed behind you, Erwin returned to his seat and slumped down in it.   
Sighing heavily he ran his hands over his face in frustration and fixed his icy stare on the door you had just left through.  
“Maybe Hanji is right.” He muttered to himself, placing his elbows on the wooden surface of his desk and resting his chin on his hands. “Maybe I should just tell f/n to her face how I feel about her.” 

You felt so much more comfortable at having being relieved of the bandages Mike had seen fit to wrap you up in, however you hadn’t expected Erwin to assist you in removing them.  
You shook your head and frowned, of course he was going to assist you...you looked a right mess!  
Reaching your office you unlocked the door and entered, walking up to your desk and placing the two folders down on it with a small thud. Looking to your left your attention was pulled to the card that was propped up against the vase, you noticed it just in time to see it flutter to the stone floor.  
Bending down to pick it up you furrowed your brows as you read the sweet message that had accompanied the bouquet of roses earlier that day.  
Just who was this mystery admirer who was sending you flowers, love notes and chocolates?  
Obviously you were flattered that someone was sending you gifts and attempting to woo you with sweet words.   
Placing the card back against the vase, you turned your attention back to the folders on your desk, however you stopped when you looked at the handwriting on the top folder.   
“Huh?” You picked it up and scrutinized the neat ink marks on the manilla card, why did it suddenly look so familiar to you?  
“No way! I’ve gotta be seeing things!” You muttered, blinking rapidly in disbelief.  
You reached for the card again and held it against the folder containing Mike’s paperwork to compare the handwriting, your eyes widening in disbelief when you realized it was a perfect match.  
“Holy shit!”

A loud knock on the door soon disturbed Commander Erwin’s solitude.  
“Yes?” He called, not looking up from his paperwork.   
“It’s me Erwin!” Came an enthusiastic female voice.  
“Come in Hanji.”  
The door swung open and the titan loving scientist happily bounded into the office.   
“I’ve got some good news for you lover boy!”   
Erwin finally looked up to face her and raised his bushy eyebrows at her as she stopped in front of his desk, her puppy brown eyes wide behind her glasses.  
“F/n has confirmed that there is nothing romantic going on between her and Mike, she sees him only as an older brother type. Isn’t that great? You can make a play for her affections now without worrying about stepping on his toes!”  
Blinking rapidly the blonde commander leaned back in his seat and folded his arms, choosing to remain skeptical of Hanji’s findings.  
“You heard this from f/n herself?”  
“Yep, Levi was with me at the time as well. He’ll be willing to confirm it too...well he will if you order him to!” She giggled. “So did you manage to confess to f/n when she came to pick up her paperwork?”  
“No I didn’t.” Replied Erwin with a frown. “I’m also uncertain as to why Mike ordered her to turn up here covered in bandages, it’s very unprofessional of him.”  
Hanji hummed thoughtfully before an idea struck her.  
“Maybe he’s worked out you’re the one sending f/n flowers and chocolates? He could’ve done it on purpose to try and use it as an opening for you to try and flirt with her?”  
Erwin silently continued to frown at her, so she pressed ahead with her theory.  
“Come on, this is Mike we’re talking about! He can sniff out anything, maybe he’s uncovered your secret and that was his way of trying to help push the two of you together?”  
“It’s possible.” Mused Erwin with a nod. “How do we get him alone to raise the subject though? F/n is nearly always with him when she’s not on duty.”  
“Just you leave that to me!” Smiled Hanji. “I’ll take care of everything!”

You quickly made your way to Mike’s office to take him his paperwork.  
You were still in shock at the idea that Erwin, the commander of all people was the secret admirer that had been sent you the beautiful rose bouquet, the expensive chocolates and sweet little love notes. You were flattered of course that he had made such an effort for you...but why?  
Why you? What had you done to attract the attention of such a respected military official?  
Shaking your thoughts from your head you walked up to Mike’s office door and knocked waiting for a response.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s me Mike, I got your paperwork.” You called through the solid wood.  
“Come in f/n.”  
You swallowed hard and did as asked, approaching the desk.   
Mike looked up and gave you a smile, however it soon disappeared when you handed over his paperwork folder.  
“F/n, what’s wrong?” He questioned, his facial expressions and voice evidently showing his concern.  
“Can we talk?” You asked nervously, still in shock over the discovery of Erwin being your secret admirer.  
“Of course.” Nodded Mike, standing from his seat and walking up to you. He took you in his strong arms and embraced you.  
“Well it’s not that something’s wrong as such.” You mused returning his hug. “You know I mentioned that someone had been leaving me gifts and sweet little notes outside my office today.”  
Mike smirked knowingly, quickly wiping it from his face he pulled away from you and looked into your eyes with nothing but the utmost concern on his features.  
“Yes, what about it?”  
“I think I’ve worked out who it is.”  
“Really?” He gasped, pretending to be shocked. “So who is it?”  
“Well erm…” You bit your lip and met his gaze. “It’s Commander Erwin.”  
“Erwin?”   
“I know I sound crazy, but I swear the handwriting on the notes matches the style on our paperwork.”  
You pulled one of the notes out and held it up against Mike’s paperwork, showing him the comparison. “  
“Well that’s definitely Erwin’s handwriting.” Nodded the tall section commander. “So, how do you feel about this?”  
“Obviously I’m flattered.” You began, a small smile gracing your lips for a brief moment. “I’m...I’m just confused as to why me?”  
“Well why not?” Grinned Mike. “You’re a lovely young woman, kind, easy on the eyes and a skilled soldier. So how do you feel about him? Is the attraction mutual?”  
You giggled and blushed at his compliments before becoming serious once more.  
“I think he’s handsome, a good leader and respected by his peers.” A frown spread across your face. “The only thing that worries me is those rumors that he only uses women for one night stands.”  
Mike narrowed his eyes, yes that was a worrying factor and the last thing he wanted was to see you treated the same way. However he knew Erwin well enough to know that he wouldn’t be making an effort to woo you if he was only after a quick fumble to satisfy his carnal needs.  
“If he was serious about you, would you give him a chance?”   
You hummed thoughtfully.  
“If I knew for certain he wasn’t just wanting another conquest, then yes I would.”  
“Alright, in that case I will help you find out his intentions towards you.” Said Mike evenly. “I care a lot about you f/n, you’re like a little sister to me and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
“Thanks Mike.” You smiled, pulling him into another hug. “Although, how are we going to find out if he’s not just trying to win me over with gifts just so he can get me into bed?”  
“Oh don’t worry.” Said Mike with a grin that made you immediately think of Hanji. “I have a plan.”


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike decides to come up with a plan of his own after Reader admits she likes Erwin...but will it succeed of backfire spectacularly?

“I’m not so sure about this Mike.” You muttered nervously.  
“Trust me, if he gets jealous it should provoke a confession.” Replied the tall section commander confidently. “Now come on.”  
With a sigh you reluctantly entered the mess hall for breakfast and headed over to a table near where Erwin, Levi and Hanji were currently sitting.  
Erwin noticed you immediately, his gaze instantly following you.   
A frown spread across his face when you sat down with your back to him while Mike went to retrieve a coffee pot and two cups.  
“I thought I told you to tell her how you feel already!” Snapped Hanji, forcing his attention onto her.  
Levi rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. He had no interest in the commander’s love life, or anyone else’s for that matter.   
“Tch, spare me please!” He grunted from behind his cup.  
“Oh lighten up Shorty, it wouldn’t kill you to help out!”  
“I’ll pass.”  
Erwin sighed and turned back to look at you, his bushy brows furrowing when Mike sat down next to you and put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him.  
“Okay that doesn’t mean anything.” Said Hanji nervously, however she soon shut up when Mike kissed your cheek and rested his chin on top of your head.  
“If anyone needs me I’ll be in my office.” Said the blonde commander bluntly, standing up and leaving the mess hall without so much as a backward glance.

You swallowed hard and tried to relax.  
You were never against Mike hugging you, but this was not done under normal circumstances.   
The previous day after finding out that Erwin, the commander of the Survey Corps was your secret admirer, you had confided in Mike that you wanted to know what Erwin’s intentions were towards you.  
You had no idea that Mike’s plan was to make Erwin jealous enough to confess until he mentioned it a few minutes before entering the mess hall for breakfast. Yet now, here you were being held in his arms to try and get a rise out of the commander.  
“So, what’s happening?” You asked cautiously, not daring to look behind you.  
“Hmm, seems he got mad and stormed out.” Said Mike, still keeping you trapped in his embrace for a few moments longer to try and make it look convincing.  
“Was he jealous then?” You had a feeling that he probably was, hence him “storming out” as Mike put it.  
“Yeah he was.” Replied Mike, finally releasing you and sniffing the air. “Extremely!”  
“Mike I don’t know about this.” You muttered, rubbing the back of your neck. “Shouldn’t I just ask him outright what his intentions towards me are?”  
“So he can possibly lie to you, use you and then toss you aside like the others?” Snorted Mike. “I don’t think so f/n!”  
You sighed and picked up your coffee, sipping it thoughtfully. You had a bad feeling about this…

“Damnit!”   
Erwin entered his office, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it.   
Hanji had to be lying to him about you and Mike not being romantically involved, especially if that affectionate display in the mess hall had been anything to go by.  
He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face upon hearing knocking on the door followed by a female voice.  
“Erwin?”  
The commander sighed and remained silent, trying to regain his composure before answering.  
“What is it Hanji?”  
“Are you okay?” She asked worriedly when he opened the door.  
“I thought you said she told you they weren’t romantically involved?”  
“That’s what she told me, she wouldn’t lie. It’s not in her nature.”  
Erwin pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.   
“So what do you call what we saw in the mess hall?”  
“Maybe she’s upset about something?” Mused Hanji with a shrug. “I know for a fact she always confides in Mike when something is bothering her.”  
“Hmm.” The commanders bushy brows, you had seemed a little down after the expedition when two of your squad members were injured. Maybe a friendly chat might help? It would also give him an opportunity to test the waters and see if he could get you to maybe open up to him a little.  
“Hanji, find f/n and ask her to come see me.”  
Hanji blinked rapidly and cocked her head to one side, a grin spreading across her features a moment later.   
“Okay, that shouldn’t take too long.”  
Erwin nodded and walked towards his desk, taking a seat and patiently waiting for your arrival.

You sighed deeply and walked towards the stable where your horse resided.  
“Hey Whisper.” You smiled, holding up a hand for her to sniff. Your smile widened when she affectionately licked you and lowered her large head, indicating she wanted her ears scratching.  
You giggled and complied with the animals demands.  
“At least I don’t have to worry about you stirring up trouble.”  
The horse snorted and nudged your shoulder.   
“You hungry?” You questioned, earning you a nod and a snort in reply.  
“Okay I’ll get you some breakfast.”  
“Ah, there you are!”  
You looked up and turned around to see Hanji approaching from behind, there was a spring in her step and a smile on her face...nothing unusual there, but the glint in her puppy brown eyes made you question her intentions.  
“Hey Hanji, what’s up?” You forced a smile onto your face and tried not to look nervous.  
“Commander Erwin wants to see you.”  
“Oh...he does?”   
“It’s okay you’re not in trouble.” Reassured the bespectacled brunette, watching you open up a new hessian sack of horse food. “Well, at least he didn’t sound angry when he asked me to find you.”  
“That’s really not helping!” You snorted, picking up a scoop and filling Whisper’s bucket with oats.  
“Well could you take your pretty little self back inside and see what he wants?”   
“Yeah, just let me feed my horse.”  
Hanji nodded and stifled a giggle, surely if she kept pushing you and Erwin together he would have to confess his feelings for you at some point.  
Hooking the bucket over the horse’s stall door, you sighed and stroked her muzzle.  
“Right, better go see the commander then.” You mused, heading back towards the castle.  
“It’ll be fine Sweetie.” Smiled Hanji, waving you away. “Trust me.”

Mike was walking down the corridor on his way to the training fields, conveniently he passed Erwin’s office on the way just as you started to approach from the opposite direction.  
“F/n? Where are you going?” He asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow at you.  
“The commander wants to see me.” You replied. “I dunno why.”  
Mike smirked rather evilly, making you feel nervous.   
Before you could register what was happening, he had grabbed your hand and was dragging you towards Erwin’s office. When he stopped outside the door he knocked loudly on it.  
“Yes?”   
Mike chuckled lowly, raising a finger to his lips and ordering you to be silent. You frowned suspiciously at him, had he and Hanji planned this current situation?  
“Yes?” Asked Erwin again, this time he sounded rather annoyed.  
“Mike, what are you doing?” You whispered harshly, but you were cut off when he placed a large hand over your mouth.  
Your eyes widened in panic when you heard heavy footsteps approaching the office door...Erwin was moving around inside the office, probably coming to see what was going on.  
Mike swiftly removed his hand from your mouth and pushed you against the wall, pinning you against it by placing his arm over your head, leaning over you and staring down in a rather provocative manner.  
Just when you opened your mouth to protest the sound of the chrome door handle next to you being turned interrupted you, followed by the door swinging open to reveal a rather angry looking Erwin stepping out into the corridor.  
‘Oh Shit!’  
“Section Commander Zacharius!” Growled the blonde commander, folding his arms and glaring at the sight before him. “Would you kindly explain why you have Squad Leader l/n pinned against the wall in such a lewd manner?”  
You swallowed hard and looked away, a furious blush sweeping across your cheeks.  
‘Nice one Mike, now I’m gonna get it!’  
“Just having a friendly chat...Sir.” Shrugged Mike casually.  
Erwin’s icy blue eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to you.  
“Squad Leader l/n, in my office now if you don’t mind.”  
“Yes Sir.” You slowly slipped out from under Mike’s arm and stepped into Erwin’s office, failing to notice the dark glare the commander directed at his smirking subordinate before he followed you and closed the door behind him with a rather a rather slam.  
“Sit.” Ordered Erwin harshly, striding past you and taking a seat himself.  
You immediately obeyed, bracing yourself for whatever punishment he was planning on throwing at you.  
“Now, would you care to explain to me what was going on out there?”   
“I would if I could Sir.” You muttered weakly. “I have no idea what’s gotten into him today.”  
“I see, well I shall be lenient this once.” He continued, the anger in his voice was clear as day.” However I do not wish to see you flirting with your superiors in the corridors again, that behaviour is not acceptable. Am I making myself clear?”  
“Yes Sir.” You nodded, refusing to make eye contact with him.  
‘Way to go Mike, you’ve really fucked things up for me now!”’  
“Dismissed!”  
You couldn’t get out of the office quick enough, you barely even managed a proper salute before you made a hasty exit. Only when the door closed behind you, did Erwin realize how badly he had messed up.  
“Damnit Erwin, you idiot!” He muttered, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey f/n where’s the fire?”   
Hanji was nearly knocked off her feet as you rushed past her, desperately trying to keep your head down to stop anyone passing by from seeing the tears stinging your eyes.  
“F/n come back!”  
She was about to give chase when a thought struck her.  
“Oh no.” She groaned, making her way to Erwin’s office and walking in without knocking. “What the hell happened?”  
Erwin sat back in his seat and gestured for Hanji to sit down.  
“I found Mike and f/n in a rather...compromising position outside my office.” Stated the commander bitterly.   
“What do you mean by “compromising” exactly?”   
“I mean he had her pinned against the wall looking like he was about to kiss her.” Just saying the words made Erwin want to vomit. “I let my jealousy take over and I ended up sending her away with a stern warning about flirting with her superiors.  
“Erwin!” Snapped Hanji, standing up with enough force to make her chair screech as it moved across the stone floor.  
“I know, I shouldn’t have had a go at her. I just saw red…” A deep sigh escaped him and he looked Hanji in the eyes. “I’ve blown it haven’t I?”  
“She did look really upset when I saw her just now.” Mused Hanji, sitting back down and folding her arms. “She’s a resilient girl though, she’ll soon bounce back. However, I have a theory on why Mike was “flirting” with her as you put it.”  
Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow at her and silently waited for her to continue.  
“I believe he knows that you are f/n’s secret admirer and he’s testing you.”  
“Testing me?” Repeated Erwin, confusion evident on his features.  
“To make sure your feelings for f/n are genuine.”  
Erwin blinked rapidly.  
Now that he actually thought about it, you had looked extremely uncomfortable with Mike leaning over you...scared even if he was being completely honest,  
“Hanji, where was f/n heading off to when you saw her?” He asked, standing up.  
“Back to her office I believe.”  
Erwin nodded and made his way to the door, desperately hoping you would accept his apology and allow him to make up for his jealous behaviour.

Upon entering your office you closed and locked to door behind you.  
With a deep sigh you wiped your eyes on the back of your jacket sleeve and walked up to your desk, picking up the roses from the vase and then reaching for the unopened chocolates. You were just about to throw them into the rubbish bucket when a knock at the door disturbed you.  
After hesitating for a moment you waited to see if they knocked again, hopefully they would think you weren’t in there and leave if you remained silent.   
However this wasn’t to be the case.  
“F/n, I know you’re in there, I can smell you.”  
Rolling your eyes, you dumped the flowers and chocolates into the rubbish bucket underneath your desk and opened the door, stepping to the side and allowing Mike to enter.  
“What happened?” He asked worriedly, closing the door and following you back to your desk. A deep frown spread across his features at the now empty vase and lack of chocolates.  
“Erwin just pretty much accused me of being a whore.” You shrugged nonchalantly, however Mike could see right through your little act.  
“Come here.” He said softly, pulling you into his arms and hugging you tightly. He hated seeing you upset, although truth be told he was slightly mad with himself for pretending to flirt with you outside the commander’s office.   
“I’m sorry f/n.” He muttered, gently stroking your h/l h/c hair. “This is my fault, I promise I’ll make this right.”  
“Forget it, I’m not interested anymore.” You sniffed, pulling away from him. “Erwin’s made his feelings perfectly clear.”  
“He’s just jealous, my plan worked...perhaps a little too well.” His frown deepened, causing wrinkles to appear in his forehead when he furrowed his brows.  
“Just forget it Mike.” You sighed. “Forget the flowers, forget the chocolates...just forget everything. I’m done.”

Erwin rushed through the castle towards your office, desperately hoping you would be in there alone.  
“Hey Erwin!”  
Erwin ignored whoever it was shouting him and carried on walking, his boots thudding off the stone floor with every heavy footstep he took.  
“Oi Erwin!”  
Rolling his eyes, he stopped and turned to look behind him, seeing Levi approach with an unreadable expression on his features.  
“What is it Levi?” He groaned.  
“Tch, am I keeping you from going for a shit?” Asked the short captain in a bored tone.  
“Get on with it!” Snapped Erwin, putting his hands on his hips. In any normal circumstances the scout being yelled at would’ve been cowering in fear. However this was Levi, he wasn’t scared of anyone or anything...expect dirt.  
“This just arrived.” Levi held out a sealed white envelope with my commander’s name on it. “I assume it’s from the higher ups regarding the results of the expedition.”  
“Thank you Levi.” Nodded Erwin, taking the envelope from him. “Was there anything else?”  
“No.”  
“Alright then.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Erwin brushed past him and walked away, rather hastily he noticed. Deciding he wasn’t curious and didn’t care to find out what was causing Erwin’s strange behaviour, Levi simply continued the short walk to his office.

Approaching your office door Erwin stopped and drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly he raised his fist to knock on the hard wood but hesitated when he heard voices.  
Furrowing his bushy brows he leaned on the door and pressed his ear against it.  
“I’m sorry f/n.” He heard a deep gravelly voice say in a gentle manner, was that Mike? He couldn’t be sure because it was rather muffled. “This is my fault, I promise I’ll make this right.”  
“Forget it, I’m not interested anymore.” He heard your voice a second later, damnit he really had upset you if the defeated tone in which you spoke was anything to go by. “Erwin’s made his feelings perfectly clear.”  
“He’s just jealous, my plan worked...perhaps a little too well.”  
“That sneaky bastard!” Muttered Erwin, he wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or angry.  
Hanji had been right all along, you and Mike weren’t romantically involved at all, but your former squad commander was indeed testing Erwin’s intentions towards you by flirting and trying to make him jealous.   
“Just forget it Mike.” Came your voice again. “Forget the flowers, forget the chocolates...just forget everything. I’m done.”  
Erwin pulled back from the door, his icy blue eyes widening in shock. A lump formed in his throat, one he struggled to swallow down as he gulped, realizing just how badly he had screwed up.


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Mike's advice, Reader decides to test Erwin's intentions towards her

The next few days were painfully awkward.  
You avoided Erwin like he had some sort of plague, only ever acknowledging his existence when you needed to see him in an official capacity. You completely blanked him in the mess hall, averted your gaze in the corridors and if you were training you would immediately engross yourself in the lesson you were teaching to avoid needing to see or speak to him.  
Even Levi had noticed the frosty air between you, however he chose not to get involved.   
He did however give you a stern warning about letting personal conflicts interfere with your training. It was as close as you were ever going to get to a friendly “don’t let Erwin get to you” from the short captain, so you made do.

You sighed and leaned your elbow on the hard wooden table where you currently sat having breakfast with Mike and rested your chin on the palm of your hand, disinterestedly poking at your porridge with your spoon.  
“Erwin’s really upset you hasn’t he?” Questioned Mike, gently rubbing your back and raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the commander, who was once again staring at you worriedly.  
“I know he didn’t actually accuse me of being a whore, but it was the fact he said “flirting with your superiors” rather than just saying I was flirting with you...He made it sound like I try it on with everyone who ranks above me.” You furrowed your brows, putting your spoon down in your half empty bowl and turning to face him. “I don’t do I?”  
Mike growled and shook his head, pulling you against him and resting his chin on top of your head.  
“Of course you don’t.” He muttered gently. “Ignore him, he’ll apologize for being such an asshole eventually.”  
“What makes you so sure?”  
“Trust me f/n.” Said Mike sniffing the air and giving the commander another death glare. “I know what I’m talking about.”

Erwin sat a few tables away from you and Mike, his icy blue eyed gaze fixed on your slouched form.  
The past few days had been absolute hell for him, every time he so much as casually glanced at you he felt a dull ache in his chest when you refused to meet his gaze. You barely acknowledged him when you collected your paperwork which really stung him, but what hurt him the most was when you saw him walking towards you and deliberately chose to use another route so you could avoid him altogether.  
“Just apologise already will you?” Groaned a female voice next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“How?” Questioned Erwin, finally turning back to face the table. “Hanji, every time I get near her she finds a way to avoid me! Trying to get close to her is like trying to catch smoke at the moment.”  
“Well she’ll be heading to the stables soon, everyone knows her morning routine never changes.” Said Hanji suggestively. “She has breakfast, tends to her horse, double checks her paperwork and then has a mid morning coffee with Mike before she joins the others for training. Levi help me out here will you?”  
Levi raised his eyebrows and glared at her over the rim of his teacup, choosing to remain silent.  
“Ugh never mind, forget I said anything.” Snorted Hanji, turning her attention back to Erwin.  
“Tch, that shouldn’t be too hard considering I wasn’t listening to a word you said.” Muttered Levi under his breath before leaving the table.  
“Follow her to the stables, corner her if you have to...just sort this mess out!”  
Picking up her bowl and spoon she also left the table, leaving Erwin sat by himself and once again focusing his attention on you and Mike.

You sighed deeply and started humming as you picked up a thick bristled brush from the grooming box mounted on the wall of Whisper’s stall. Unlatching the door you patted the horse’s neck and started brushing her silky mane, completely oblivious to the sound of heavy footsteps on the stone ground outside.  
“F/n?”  
You froze and swallowed hard, your eyes widening nervously at the sound of the familiar male voice.   
‘Oh crap what’s he doing here?’  
“Good Morning Commander.” You said evenly, keeping your back to him and resuming your task. There was no point in trying to run or hide, so you opted to just remain where you were and focus on grooming your horse.  
Erwin sighed and folded his arms, the fact that you refused to look at him stung like a slap to the face. However he knew full well he deserved it after the way he spoke to you a few days ago.  
“How are you?” He asked cautiously, desperately wishing you would at least glance back at him.  
“Fine thank you Sir.”  
That hurt even more than the fact that you wouldn’t look at him, he expected a cold and casual attitude from Levi, but coming from you it just felt...completely wrong. Where was the usual friendliness in your voice? The warmth you usually showed your comrades?  
“F/n, look at me.”  
Halting your task you slowly turned around to face him, making his heart ache at the emotionless stare you directed at him. He knew he had some serious making up to do, starting with a long overdue apology.  
“F/n I want to apologize for the other day.”  
You furrowed your brows at him, Erwin never apologized for anything. What exactly was he playing at? Did he genuinely feel guilty for upsetting you?  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions about you flirting with your superiors. I know you are like a sister to Mike and I respect that, in fact I admire the bond the two of you share.”  
You blinked rapidly, completely caught off guard.  
“I...apology accepted...Sir,” You replied carefully, still not looking directly at him.  
Erwin gave you a small smile, however you blushed and averted your gaze, making him chuckle.  
“So, have you worked out who your secret admirer is yet?”  
‘Oh, so he thinks by apologising I’ll automatically forgive him?’ You thought, a frown spreading across you face. ‘Not a chance!’  
“No Sir, I haven’t.” You lied, starting to brush Whisper’s flank so you wouldn’t have to look at him again. “Anyway it doesn’t matter now, they seem to have given up.”  
Erwin swallowed hard and moved closer to you, effectively blocking you from leaving the stall.   
You were clearly disheartened by the lack of romantic gestures, maybe now an apology had been issued they may...resume?  
“Then they are a fool to give up on such a beautiful young woman.”  
The blush on your face intensified, causing your cheeks to rapidly heat up.  
“That...that’s very kind of you to say Sir.”   
“I’m merely telling the truth.”   
‘Shit, he’s smooth!’ You cursed internally, feeling your resolve waver at his compliment. ‘No, he doesn’t deserve to be forgiven so easily...it’s time to up the stakes!’  
You turned around to face him, looking up and making full on eye contact with him for the first time in several days, however before you could speak Mike appeared and interrupted the two of you.  
“Ah f/n, there you are.” He said in his usual gruff tone. “Captain Levi is looking for you, he wants you to go meet him in his office.”  
“What? Now?” You asked, furrowing your brows suspiciously.  
“Yes.”  
“Alright I’m going,” You groaned, rolling your eyes and putting the brush back in its box. “Excuse me Sir.”  
Erwin remained frozen for a moment before registering that you were talking to him since he was still blocking your way, he quickly stepped to the side, pressing himself against the wall to make space between him and Whisper.   
He tensed up when the top of your rear end made subtle contact with his groin as you brushed past him, thankfully he managed to control himself and maintain his composure.  
Once you had left and were out of earshot, Mike turned his attention to Erwin.  
“Since when do you go after the females of this regiment when you want to get your end away?” He demanded of his superior, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
Erwin furrowed his bushy brows and blinked in surprise, sure he and Mike were good friends but this wasn’t like him. He never directly challenged him on anything without adding the words “no disrespect” at the start of his sentence.  
“What are you talking about?”   
“I’m talking about you pursuing f/n.” Said Mike evenly. “I care a great deal about her and I will not let you hurt her!”  
Before Erwin had a chance to reply, Mike walked off and headed back towards the castle.  
“Hmm, is he still testing me or does he actually have feelings that run deeper than brotherly love when it comes to f/n?” Mused the commander to himself.   
Nonchalantly shrugging off the other man’s warning, Erwin also made his way back towards the main HQ building. Since you seemed to accept his apology, it was time to begin the process of earning your forgiveness and winning your heart.

You straightened your uniform and raised your hand to knock on Levi’s office door, however the sound of someone shouting your name stopped you at the last second.  
“F/n wait!”   
Turning around you saw Mike running towards you, shaking his head he grinned and stopped a couple of feet from you.  
“Sorry, I lied about Levi wanting to see you.”  
“What the hell for?” You snapped, folding your arms and giving him an accusatory glare.  
“I needed to get you away from Erwin. I think we need to change our strategy where he is concerned.”  
“What strategy? Mike what the hell are you talking about?”  
“Look, I know you still want to give him a chance to woo you.” Stated Mike, folding his arms and staring down intently at you. “But, I think he needs to suffer for upsetting your first. So…”  
He pulled you close and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, the stubble on his upper lip and chin tickling the shell of your ear as he whispered into it.  
“NO FUCKING WAY!” You laughed, slamming your hands over your mouth and nervously glancing at Levi’s door. You seriously doubted he would be happy to hear you and Mike plotting outside his office.  
“Hey you’ve already been accused of it!” Snorted Mike. “Come on, you want to teach him a lesson don’t you?”  
You giggled and lowered your hands.  
“If I get demoted because of this…”  
“Don’t worry, you won’t...trust me.”

Later that morning Erwin, Levi and Hanji sat in the mess hall enjoying a mid morning break from training.  
Erwin sighed and reached for the wooden bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, picking up a ripe red apple he rubbed it on his jacket sleeve before taking a bite and glancing towards the heavy wooden doors.   
“So did you manage to apologize to f/n yet?” Questioned Hanji, raising her eyebrows at him.  
“Yes, I caught her out by the stables.”  
“And?” Persisted the titan loving maniac, making a circular movement with her hand to encourage him to elaborate.  
“She seemed to accept my apology.” Shrugged the commander, however his attention was soon pulled to the doors once more as a certain young squad leader and her seemingly ever present former squad commander walked through them.  
“Hmm, I think our next move should be getting her away from Mike.” Mused Hanji, picking up her coffee. “You can’t very well attempt to woo her with him constantly following her like some sort of chaperone.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and tutted, so much for him being able to enjoy a cup of tea in peace without Hanji and Erwin’s scheming.   
“Levi…” Smiled the bespectacled brunette, batting her long eyelashes at him behind her glasses.  
“No.”  
“I haven’t even said anything!”   
“I’m not helping you with your shitty plans for f/n.”  
“Hmph, fine but I’m not taking a bath until you do!”  
Levi raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, if that was how she wanted to be he would simply knock her unconscious and bathe her himself...he’d done it before!  
Erwin shook his head and continued to watch as you and Mike sat down a couple of tables away, however this time he couldn’t help but notice you were sat facing him rather than with your back to him...was this some sort of sign? He seriously hoped so.

“Okay he’s staring at me again.” You giggled, quickly glancing the in the commander’s direction.  
“So give him something worth looking at.” Suggested Mike with a shrug.   
“Hmm.” You grinned evilly and reached for the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, picking up a freshly ripened banana you made eye contact with Erwin as you slowly and seductively began to peel it.  
“Oh I see where this is going.” Chuckled Mike, watching you with interest.  
“Hey you said give him something worth looking at!” You snorted in reply before proceeding to show Erwin just how...erotic eating fruit could be.

“What the fuck is that brat doing?” Asked Levi cocking his head to one side and frowning deeply.  
“Oh the filthy little minx!” Laughed Hanji, desperately wishing Moblit was present to sketch your performance.  
Erwin swallowed hard, a hot blush starting to creep onto his features as he watched you slide your lips up and down the banana in a teasingly slow manner. Your e/c eyes remained locked with his as you seductively narrowed them and ran your tongue along the underside of it before winking at him.  
“Wow!” He muttered, he wasn’t sure what to say or do in the situation. He did know that if you carried on like this he was going to end up with a bit of a problem...one that would require his immediate attention and a hasty exit from the mess hall.  
He was snapped out of his lustful fantasy a moment later when you removed the banana from your mouth long enough to smirk at him and wriggle your eyebrows before taking half of it in your mouth. The “forming problem” he was worried about soon deserted him when you violently bit the top half of the banana clean off and angrily chewed it before swallowing.  
An involuntary squeak escaped the commander’s lips, his blush intensifying as he spun around in his seat and nervously crossed his legs under the table. His icy blue eyes were wide with panic and he couldn’t bring himself to look directly at Hanji or Levi, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  
Hanji was frozen in her seat. Her puppy brown eyes were wide with shock and her jaw was hanging open, while Levi was sat staring straight ahead looking like someone had just taken a shit in his tea.

“Yeah, erm...when I said give him something worth looking at...that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Mused Mike nervously as you finished eating your banana and casually reached for a tissue to wipe the remnants from your lips.  
“Oh, was it not?” You asked innocently. “Come on Mike, you know me better than that. If you issue me with a challenge, I will run with it!”  
Mike chuckled and shook his head, curling his hand into a fist and raising it.  
You smirked and did the same, giving him a fist bump before reaching for your coffee.  
“So what’s next? I think I’m going to enjoy winding up our dear commander.”

After mid morning break you made your way to the library to pick up a couple of training manuals before joining Mike for ODM Gear care and maintenance, an essential part of any scouts training when they were forced to camp out in titan territory during an expedition.  
You reached up for a book a couple of shelves above you and frowned when the tips of your fingers just brushed against its spine, failing to get a good grip on it and pull it down.  
“Damnit!” You cursed, jumping up and trying again.  
For some strange reason, the ladder had mysteriously...vanished and you couldn’t find it anywhere. So with no one else around to help, you were forced to struggle by on your own.  
“May I assist you?”  
You jumped around and backed up against the shelf, seeing Commander Erwin stood behind you.  
‘Oh shit!’  
“Erm, thank you Sir.” You smiled shyly, clutching your paperwork to your chest like a nervous school girl being confronted by the teacher she had a crush on.  
“Well it wouldn’t be right to see you struggle now would it.” Stated Erwin, stepping towards you and reaching over your head.  
You swallowed hard at the close proximity of your bodies, the commander’s natural musk filled your nostrils as you fought back the urge to run your shaking hands over his firm upper body.  
‘Quit fantasizing about what he looks like under his uniform f/n!’ You internally scolded yourself. ‘You’re supposed to be playing hard to get damnit!’  
“So.” Questioned Erwin with a smirk as he pretended to scan the books looking for which one you were after. Oh revenge was sweet! “Have you always hated fruit?”  
“Huh?” You blinked rapidly and frowned in confusion.  
“The way you angrily chomped down that banana during morning break.” He chuckled. “Anyone would think you were forcing it down like bad medicine!”  
You giggled nervously, desperately trying not to blush and struggling to maintain eye contact with him.  
“Well what can I say Sir, I was hungry.”  
Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows at you, resisting the urge to say something lewd.  
“Evidently...ah here we are.” He finally pulled a thick heavy book from the shelf and held it out to you. “I take it this is the book you were after?”  
“Erm, yes. Thank you Sir.”  
You cautiously reached for the book, bravely trying to reassert some of your early confidence by lightly brushing the tips of your fingers against his when you took it from him.  
Erwin nodded and smiled, lowering his head to yours and looking into your e/c eyes.  
“You know f/n...I’ve never seen anyone eat fruit like you before, it was almost as if you were thinking of something else before that angry little biting fit.”  
You gulped, your gaze fixed on his. Your lips were so close you half expected him to try and kiss you…  
‘Oh hell! What would I do if he did try and kiss me?’  
“Oi f/n are you ready or not?”  
You finally broke eye contact with Erwin and looked towards the door, seeing Mike stood there with his arms folded and a rather unimpressed look on his face.  
“Yeah...erm...sorry Mike,” You stuttered, quickly sidestepping the commander and making your way over to him.   
“Th-thank you for your help Sir.” You nodded, turning back to face Erwin for a moment before making a hasty exit.  
Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows at Mike and smirked knowingly, earning him a snort from the taller male before he walked away, closing the door behind him.

“That sneaky son of a bitch!” You muttered under your breath, holding your book close to your chest and purposefully striding towards the main classroom where the rookies would be assembled with their gear awaiting your arrival.  
“So what was that about then?”   
You jumped around and saw Mike stood behind you, one eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips.  
“Geez do you have to sneak up on me like that?” You questioned angrily.  
“I take it by the snappy reaction and the way he had you cornered he’s gained the upper hand?”  
“Yeah it seems that way.” You snorted, watching Mike as he walked up to you and put a hand on your shoulder.  
“Alright, well we got off to a good start with the banana in the mess hall. Now we need to step up our game, he’s not the commander of the Survey Corps for nothing f/n.”  
You furrowed your brows and regarded him with interest.  
“Look, I had a...word with him earlier. His reaction spoke volumes...as did his scent.”  
“So what are you saying exactly?”  
“He’s not just after you for a quick fumble, he actually wants a relationship with you.”  
Your jaw dropped open so quickly it nearly hit the floor.   
“For real?” You asked, your voice hitching slightly.  
Mike nodded and stared at you intently, giving you a moment to take in this little revelation.  
“So, what happens now?”  
“Well.” You mused, rolling your eyes. “I think you’re right and we need to step up our game.”  
Mike grinned and put an arm around you, leading you towards the classroom where you would be conducting your lesson.  
“Alright then, let’s throw around some ideas after we’ve dealt with the rookies.”

Hanji casually walked through the corridors of the Survey Corps HQ looking through a messy folder full of papers relating to her latest experiment, failing to notice someone walking towards her until it was too late.  
“Ouch!” She gasped, colliding with a firm muscular chest, causing her paperwork to spill out of the folder and flutter to the floor upon impact.  
“Are you okay Hanji?” Asked a deep voice.  
“Huh?” Hanji blinked rapidly and straightened her glasses, looking up into the icy blue eyed stare of the commander. “Oh Erwin it’s you!”   
“You really should watch where you’re going.”  
He squatted and helped her pick up the scattered paperwork, handing it back to her and brushing past so he could return to his office.  
“Thanks, so have you seen f/n since morning break?”  
“Yes I have.” Grinned Erwin.  
“I think it’s safe to say I’ve...gained the upper hand.”  
“Ooh what happened?” Asked Hanji excitedly, straightening her paperwork.  
“Let’s just say separating her from Mike is a good idea, she’s a lot more...vulnerable when he isn’t around and I stand a better chance of seeing the real her.”  
“Hmm, leave it with me.” Mused the bespectacled brunette. “I’ll see what I can come up with.”  
Erwin nodded and smiled, waving her away and continuing on his way.   
He was going to enjoy this little game that you had initiated, however what he was really looking forward to was being declared the winner and claiming you as his prize.


	6. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Erwin continue to play games with each other, but who will crack first?

That lunch time you were still seething that Erwin had seemingly caught onto Mike’s scheme to make him jealous and decided to play a few games of his own.  
“Come on Mike, I need fresh ideas.” You demanded, swallowing down a mouthful of stew and staring at your friend expectantly.   
Mike seemed to be ignoring you, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be busy sniffing the air.  
“Hello?”  
No answer.  
“Mike?”  
Still no answer.  
With a low growl you grabbed the pepper pot and poured a small amount into the palm of your hand, you then blew it under his nose, making him sneeze rather loudly.  
“Damnit f/n don’t do that!” He grunted, rubbing his nose and glaring at you.  
“Well, you were ignoring me!”   
“I was trying to see what Erwin was up to until you broke my concentration!”  
“Oh right...sorry.” You muttered sheepishly. “Did you manage to pick up on anything?”  
“Yes, fortunately for you.”  
“Okay so what’s he planning?”  
Mike frowned and looked directly into your eyes.  
“He plans to get you alone and try to make a move on you to see how you react.”  
“Oh does he now?” You grinned. “Then I have the perfect counter attack for his little strategy!”  
You giggled and pulled Mike closer to you by his jacket sleeve.   
Wrapping an arm around his neck you softly whispered into his ear, failing to see the evil smirk that was creeping across his face. However, it was hard to miss the dark chuckle the resonated in the pit of his throat as you explained your plan.

Erwin looked left and then right, making sure there was no one around before quietly approaching your office door. He squatted and tidied the small bouquet of red roses he had been carrying before propping it up against the frame, unfortunately for him his plan to make a hasty retreat backfired when the door opened and a pair of boots appeared in front of him.  
“Commander Erwin?” Gasped a female voice.  
Erwin froze for a moment before slowly turning his gaze upwards and looking directly at a certain h/l h/c haired squad leader.  
‘Damnit busted!’  
“Ah f/n.” He quickly straightened himself and cleared his throat.   
“Are...are you my secret admirer Sir?” You questioned nervously, making eye contact with him.  
Erwin swallowed hard, should he lie and say he wasn’t? Or should he just be honest and confess?  
He stared into your e/c eyes, remembering how badly he had upset you previously. Maybe coming clean would be the best thing to do.  
“Yes. Yes I am.” He answered boldly, holding out the bouquet to you. “Congratulations Squad Leader, you completed your mission.”  
You giggled and took the bouquet from him, sniffing it briefly before looking back at him.  
“Thank you Sir, they’re lovely. The chocolates you left for me were delicious, I had some last night.”  
Erwin smiled and nodded, placing his hands behind his back.  
“Good, I’m glad you liked them.” He paused a moment before speaking again. “May I take you out sometime?”  
“Oh, well I erm…” You nervously averted your gaze and blushed, you hadn’t expected him to be this straightforward with you so soon after confessing.  
“I’m sorry, I’m rushing you.” He said lowly.  
“No, I’m...just a little surprised Sir.” You smiled. “I’d like that though.”  
“You can call me Erwin when it’s just the two of us, no need to be so formal f/n.” He replied, feeling relieved that you hadn’t flat out rejected him.  
“Okay then…Erwin. Yes I’ll let you take me out sometime.”  
The commander felt a pleasant shudder run down his spine at the way his name rolled off your tongue, it was almost like a sweet melody to his ears.  
“Thank you, well...in that case I shall leave you to return to your duties. I’ll see you later.”  
“Goodbye Erwin.” You smiled sweetly, watching him walk away down the corridor for a moment before quietly closing the office door and leaning back against it. Still holding the bouquet in one hand you raised the other to your mouth to stifle a giggle before looking over towards the door leading to your adjoining bedroom.  
“He’s gone, you can come out now.”  
The heavy wooden door opened and a tall blonde section commander sporting dark stubble around his mouth walked into the office, a cheeky grin gracing his features as he approached you.  
“Your little plan worked then?” He questioned.  
“Yep, all thanks to your amazing sense of smell.” You nodded enthusiastically and giggled again. “I caught him right in the act of leaving these outside the door.”  
Mike chuckled and looked at the bouquet.   
“Okay then, so phase two?”  
“Yep! Come on.”

Erwin returned to his office and closed the door behind him.  
A grin spread across his face as he sat down at his desk, you seemed to be quite happy to find out that he was your secret admirer. You’d even agreed to him taking you on a date, which meant that he was now one step closer to winning your heart.  
Before he could start planning your first date together however, a loud knock at the door interrupted him.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s me Erwin.”  
Erwin sighed and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms.  
“Come in Hanji.”  
The door swung open and a moment later Hanji strolled in, looking rather pleased with herself.  
“Good afternoon Erwin!” She smiled enthusiastically. “I just saw f/n, apparently she has just uncovered your identity as that of her secret admirer.”  
“Yes I was unfortunately caught in the act of leaving her another bouquet of roses.” Admitted Erwin, a smirk creeping onto his face. “She has however agreed to go on a date with me.”  
“Oh wow really?” Gasped Hanji. “Erwin that’s fantastic! Have you had any ideas yet?”   
“No not yet, I’m thinking it over.”  
“Okay, well good. I’m glad things are starting to look up for you.”   
“Was there anything else you wanted?”   
“Oh, nope. Just wanted to be nosey!” She giggled, “Although I can’t find Levi anywhere, have you seen him?”  
“Not since lunchtime.”  
“Ah well, I’m sure I’ll come across him somewhere.”  
With that she left the office closing the door behind her, once again leaving Erwin alone with his thoughts.

“Okay you’re sure this will work?” Questioned Mike, he was secretly impressed that his scheming was starting to rub off on you.  
“Absolutely!” You nodded enthusiastically as you set up the classroom for your formation tactics lesson. “If this doesn’t get him hot under the collar...well I’ll just have to eat another banana in front of him!”  
Mike chuckled and walked towards the back of the classroom, risking a peak around the door he quickly retreated back inside and nodded.  
“They’re coming, Erwin isn’t far behind them either.”  
Thanks to his little sniffing session in the mess hall at lunch time, he had managed to find out that Erwin was planning to use the excuse that we was going to assess your teaching skills as a means of subtly spending time with you without arousing your suspicions.  
“Heh, show time.” You smirked evilly, opening up the training manual and watching from the front desk as the recruits filed in and took their seats.   
Erwin followed close behind and stood at the back of the classroom.  
“Squad Leader l/n, I will be sitting in on this lesson.” He declared seriously. “No need to be worried, I just want to assess your teaching skills.”  
“Of course Commander.” You nodded, giving him a salute.  
Erwin nodded and looked over at Mike, narrowing his eyes slightly at the section commander.   
Mike noticed this and grinned at him before turning his attention to you as you began the lesson.  
“Alright you rookies, listen up!” You said, raising your voice so that they could all hear you. “What I’m about to tell you could mean the difference between life and death!”  
The recruits sat up straight in their seats, their eyes fixed on you, however Erwin noticed something strange about your posture…  
You were leaning back against the waist high desk, using your arms to support you and noticeably sticking your chest out.  
He blinked rapidly, surely he was seeing things?  
Mike noticed the sudden furrowing of the commander’s bushy brows and snorted.   
You also happened to catch him staring at you and decided to up your game.  
Picking up the pointing stick, you walked forward down the center of the classroom, explaining which coloured flares corresponded to which situation.   
“So upon spotting a titan, you will fire off a red flare.” You said confidently, tapping the end of the stick against your open left/right palm while gripping the handle end tightly in the other.  
Erwin swallowed hard, and watched the hypnotically steady rhythm of the stick as it connected with your open palm with a light slap every couple of seconds.   
He couldn’t help but picture another more...amusingly sensual use for it. However he wondered if after the banana incident during morning break, you were doing this on purpose to wind him up.  
“If you spot an abnormal.” You continued, reaching the back of the classroom and giving him a subtle sweet smile before turning your back on him and walking away. “Then you will need to send up a black smoke signal.  
As you walked away, the commander’s icy blue eyes widened slightly. His gaze traveled down your body and settled on your rear end, now he was convinced you were doing this on purpose...or had Mike put you up to this? Was he trying to make him feel like a pervert on purpose?  
The gentle sway of your hips as you slowly walked back to the front of the classroom was not that of a normal walk. You were definitely emphasizing it with the intention of trying to get a rise out of the commander...and so far, it was working.  
You quickly glanced over at Mike and raised your eyebrows, earning you a subtle nod and a wink in return to let you know your plan was succeeding.

As the lesson progressed, Erwin could feel himself getting more and more worked up over you.  
You kept giving him brief moments of eye contact before shyly looking away as if you had done something wrong.   
‘Damnit why does she have to keep looking at me so innocent and doe eyed?’ He mused.  
The fact you kept switching between being shy one minute, then sexy and seductive the next was driving him wild. He was thoroughly convinced now that Mike had put you up to this to try and get a rise out of him and unfortunately...it was working!  
Biting back a giggle you continued with your lesson, once again you walked back towards the front of the classroom, swaying your hips with every step.  
You eventually stopped and cocked your right hip out to the side when a young recruit to your left cautiously raised their hand.  
“Yes?” You questioned.  
“Squad Leader, I’m having some trouble understanding my position in the formation.”  
“What seems to be the problem?” You asked, leaning over them far enough to make sure your rear end was sticking out.  
Now Erwin really did feel like a pervert!  
His icy blue eyes widened as they settled on the curve of your buttocks, he was forced to fight back a groan at the sudden urge to take the pointer stick and use it like a riding crop…  
Shaking his head to rid himself of his lustful thoughts, he cleared his throat earning your instant attention.  
“I shall take my leave now Squad Leader, carry on.” He said, trying to keep his voice steady.  
“Yes Sir.” You nodded, giving him a smile before he turned and left the classroom, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone you turned your attention back to the recruit and looked at his formation plan.  
“So what don’t you understand?” You asked softly.  
“I’m in the right wing spotters.” He muttered nervously. “How will I know an abnormal titan from a standard one?”   
“Section Commander Hanji will go over that with you later.” You replied, reassuringly patting his shoulder.  
“Oh, thank you Squad Leader.”  
“Okay everyone.” You said, raising your voice as you returned to the front of the classroom. “You’re all dismissed, Squad Leader Nanaba and Section Commander Ness are waiting by the stables for you.”  
The recruits stood from their seats, picking up their formation plans and pens before silently filing out of the classroom and heading off to their next destination.  
“Well that went well.” You giggled, turning your attention to Mike once the last recruit had left and the door closed behind them.   
“Yes it did.” Replied the tall section commander. “Poor Erwin was practically shaking watching you tapping that pointing stick against the palm of your hand.”  
“Then I think it’s safe to say mission accomplished!” You smirked rather evilly, exchanging a fist bump with your friend.

Erwin didn’t stop walking until he returned to his office.  
His face felt hot and his palms were sweaty, considering he was pursuing you with the intent of a meaningful relationship he was certainly starting to have a lot of dirty lust fueled thoughts about you all of a sudden.   
Adjusting his bolo tie and entering his office he drew a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Too many things were starting to add up in his mind.  
When you were alone with him you were quiet and shy, yet when Mike was around you seemed to become more confident and sassy…  
“I knew it.” Muttered Erwin under his breath. “Mike is getting her to act like that on purpose, he must still think that I’m only after her for one thing!”  
Sighing and rubbing a large hand over his face he walked towards his desk and slumped down in his seat, trying to regain his usual calm composure. Why was it everywhere he turned when you were around Mike was always right there by your side? What did he have to do to separate the two of you without arousing your suspicions?  
Ordering Mike to leave you alone was completely out of the question, as was telling you to stay away from Mike.  
Erwin growled in frustration, no matter which angle he approached from, Mike was always going to be able to sniff out whatever plan he had concocted.   
“Of course.” Muttered Erwin in sudden realization. “She’s always alone when she tends to her horse.”  
That was the perfect time to get you on your own and attempt to woo you.  
He stood up and moved to look out of the office window which overlooked the route to the stables.  
You always tended to your horse at specific times he had noticed, once in a morning after breakfast, then again just after evening meal you would take her out for a quick gallop around the grounds before returning her to the stables for the night.   
“Hmm.” Erwin folded his arms and thought deeply about what he should do next.   
There was still a couple of hours to go before evening meal, surely that was plenty of time for him to come up with a suitable plan? He already had a couple of ideas in mind, the only thing he had to work out now was how to put them into action.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin manages to get Reader alone and the two of them have a "date"

“So you’ve agreed to a date with him then?” Asked Mike with an air of concern.  
“Yep...doesn’t mean he’s going to get anywhere quickly though.” You shrugged nonchalantly. “I intend to make him work for my affections.”  
“Good girl.” The tall section commander nodded in approval before looking behind him and spotting a certain bushy browed, blonde male staring at you with a sense of longing in his icy blue eyes…

“So what’s next?” Asked Hanji curiously, looking up from her baked potato to realize she was being ignored. “Hello? Erwin?”  
“Hmm?” Erwin instantly turned back to face her and blinked rapidly. “Did you say something Hanji?”  
“Tch, you’ll get no sense out of him while he’s in lovesick schoolboy mode!” Muttered Levi, rolling his eyes and sipping his tea.  
“Oh stop being so moody Shorty!” Sighed Hanji, shoving his shoulder, nearly causing his tea to spill from its cup and onto his cravat before turning her attention back to Erwin.  
“Have you thought of a plan to get f/n on her own away from Mike yet?”  
“Yes, actually I have.”   
“Oh really?” Her puppy brown eyes widened with intrigue. “What are you going to do?”  
“She exercises her horse after evening meal, I’ll follow her out to the stables and offer to go for a ride with her.”  
“Aw a romantic ride around the training grounds.” Sighed Hanji dreamily. “Levi why do we never do anything like that?”  
Levi slowly turned his cold emotionless stare to his left to regard her for a moment before responding.   
“You’re always too busy messing around with your experiments.”  
“Am I?”   
“Yes Shitty Glasses, you are.”  
Erwin shook his head and turned back to face the table where you and Mike were sitting a few moments ago, his frowned upon discovering that the two of you had vanished.   
Leaving Levi and Hanji to bicker between themselves about cleaning schedules and experiments on titans, he quietly slipped away and headed for the stables. It was time to put his plan into action.

“Hey Whisper, ready to go for a gallop?” You questioned, approaching the stall.  
Whisper whinnied quietly and nodded, scuffing her hoof against the hay covered stone floor.  
“Alright, alright, calm down!” You giggled, rubbing her muzzle and looking into her dark brown eyes.   
“It would seem someone is pleased to see you.”  
You jumped around at the sound of a deep male voice, relaxing when you realized who it was.  
“Sorry f/n, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“Good evening Erwin.” You smiled, hoping he didn’t twig onto the fact that he had caught you off guard. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.”  
“Evidently.” Smiled Erwin, taking a few steps towards you and folding his arms. “I’m not disturbing you am I?”   
“No, I was just about to exercise Whisper before I came to collect my paperwork.”  
“I see...would you like some company?”  
You cocked your head to one side and regarded him for a moment before responding, this could be an idea opportunity to wind him up again...in a flirtatious teasing manner of course!  
“Yes, I would.”  
Erwin’s smile widened, his heart began thumping loudly in his chest.  
“Alright I shall ready my horse.”  
You nodded and watched him walk away to prepare his mount, resisting the urge to giggle like a naughty schoolgirl...this was far too easy!

Ten minutes later when you had finished preparing Whisper you led her along the row of stalls until you reached the one where Erwin’s horse was patiently waiting for him to finish adjusting the saddle straps.   
“Are you ready?” You questioned, halting a couple of feet away from him and mounting Whisper.  
“Yes.” He replied evenly, bringing the reins back over his horse’s head and seating himself in the saddle. “So anywhere in particular you want to go?”  
“I usually just go for a lap of the training grounds and then come back here.”  
“Alright, shall we go then?”  
“Sure.”  
Erwin gestured for you to lead the way, following close behind you before moving to ride on your left when you left the stable yard and made your way out onto the grassy plains of the training grounds.  
“I’m surprised your chaperone isn’t with you tonight.” He remarked, testing the waters to see if his theory about you only acting cocky around him was down to Mike being around.  
“My chaperone?” You looked at him with a confused expression for a moment before giggling when you caught on to what he meant. “Oh, you mean Mike?”   
“Well it just seems that everywhere you go he’s practically your shadow.” Shrugged the commander, keeping his gaze focused on where he was going.  
An evil smirk crossed your features, time to have a little fun.   
“I decided to let him have the evening off, the cheeky bastard wanted paying for this services!”  
Erwin’s head snapped round so he was now looking directly at you, his bushy brows furrowing in confusion.  
“Don’t get me wrong.” You continued light heartedly. “Mike is a really sweet guy, he’s kind, funny and easy on the eyes but we don’t need to be around each other constantly...he’s not my husband!”  
Swallowing hard Erwin averted his gaze, however it was pulled back to you when a giggle escaped your lips and you turned to look at him.  
“Are you jealous Erwin?”   
“Jealous?” He questioned. Of course he was jealous! Mike was closer to you than anyone in the entire regiment. Yet Erwin, who had romantic feelings for you was being made to jump through every hoop you placed in his path just to try and get you to look at him. “No not at all. Why would I be jealous?”  
“Oh no reason.” You shrugged casually, giving him an innocent smile.   
Unfortunately for you, Erwin had a few sly questions of his own up his sleeve.  
“So if you hadn’t suspected me of being your secret admirer, who would you have hoped it was?”  
“Hmm.” You rolled your eyes thoughtfully, contemplating an answer which would give you the most amusing reaction. “Captain Levi.”  
“Levi?” Gasped Erwin, his eyes widening in shock. “Why would you want him as a secret admirer?”  
‘Gotcha!’ You silently congratulated yourself for choosing the raven haired captain and getting a rise out of the commander.  
“Well I’m sure what he lacks in height he makes up for in other areas!” You giggled cheekily. “He’s also pretty handsome for a man whose face would probably crack if he ever tried to smile.”  
Erwin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but before he could answer you pressed on scrolling off more...intimate things you would “supposedly” do to Levi.  
“I wouldn’t mind grabbing him by his cravat and dragging him off to a broom cupboard for a dirty make out session...but to be honest I’m pretty sure he and Hanji are already romantically involved.”  
“You assume right.” Erwin blurted the words out faster than he would’ve liked.   
“Ah well, good for them.” You smiled. “Besides Levi doesn’t strike me as the romantic type. I like a man who makes an effort to make the object of his affection feel special.”  
“I see.” Nodded Erwin, once again turning to look where he was going.  
“What about you Erwin? What do you look for in a woman.”  
“Well, I...erm…” You had him on the back foot yet again. “I like women who have a good sense of humor and a warm personality.”  
“I see.” You replied casually. “To be honest you never really struck me as the type to get romantically involved with anyone.”  
Erwin swallowed hard and remained silent, hoping this wasn’t going in the direction he thought it was.   
Deciding to jump in there first before you started making comments about him only using women for one night stands he decided to take the plunge and be brutally honest. Hopefully it wouldn’t backfire and scare you off.  
“Usually I don’t, but there’s always that one rare occasion where someone special happens to appear.”  
‘Shit that came out wrong!’  
“Oh really?” You asked, raising your eyebrows at him and smirking at embarrassment which practically radiated from him as he avoided your gaze.  
“Well I’m honored you think I’m special enough to deserve your attention.”  
Erwin turned to face you again, but your expression was unreadable. However you did give him a small genuine smile before it melted into a grin and you decided to revert to your cheeky self again.  
“Race you to the forest maneuvers course!”   
Before he could reply you spurred Whisper into a gallop and put some distance between the pair of you. Shaking his head and chuckling, Erwin spurred his own horse onward and started to close the gap between you, if him chasing you was what you wanted, then it was what you were going to get...he just hoped you were prepared for what would happen when he caught you.

After catching up with you at the forest maneuvers course, Erwin followed you around the rest of the training grounds, once again engaging you in conversation as the pair of you made your way back towards the stables.   
“I’m glad I decided to let you accompany me tonight.” You smiled sweetly, dismounting Whisper when you reached the stall where Erwin’s horse resided and watching him dismount.   
“Yes, it has been a rather pleasant ride.” Replied the commander, returning your smile. He paused for a moment before speaking again. “Will you allow me to escort you back to the castle?”  
“Okay sure.”  
Erwin froze momentarily. He’d half expected a cheeky response from you, but he was more than happy with the short yet positive answer he received.   
“Alright, I will see you in a few moments.”  
You nodded and gently pulled on your horse's bridle, encouraging it to follow you a few meters down the row of stalls, looking back for a few seconds as you walked away.

Upon reaching Whisper’s stall you started to unbuckle the saddle straps, completely oblivious to the heavy footsteps approaching from the right.  
“Are you nearly ready?”  
You looked up from placing the saddle back on the shelf and nodded before returning to Whisper and removing her bridle.  
“Almost, just got to her her settled in for the night.”  
Erwin nodded and leaned against the wall, his icy blue eyes fixed on you. However this time there was a softness in them that you would’ve noticed if you weren’t concentrating on the task at hand.   
Throwing a blanket over the horse’s back you led her into the stall and closed the door behind her, you gave her muzzle a stroke when she turned around and put her head over the door expectantly.  
“Okay let’s go.” You said evenly, turning your attention to Erwin, although it seemed he had other ideas.  
He moved closer to you and stared down at you, now you did notice the resonating softness in his eyes when you instinctively backed away until your back hit the wall.  
‘Damnit, he’s managed to catch me off guard again!’  
“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Asked Erwin softly, raising a large hand to your face and gently running his fingers lightly across your cheek.  
“No...not recently anyway!” You replied with a cheeky giggle to try and cover up your nervousness when he leaned over you.   
“Hmm, then the men around here must be walking around with their eyes closed.” He muttered, slowly moving his head closer to yours and subtly inhaling your scent. Everything about you was intoxicating to him, your scent, the hue of your e/c eyes, that cheeky smile you seemed to reserve only for him…  
You remained frozen in place, staring into his eyes and waiting with baited breath for what was sure to happen next. Although the big question was, were you going to allow him to kiss you...or were you going to turn your head away at the last moment and make him settle for a quick peck on the cheek?  
“F/n.” He whispered softly, his warm breath fanning across your face and making a gentle blush spread across your cheeks. “Can I kiss you?”  
You hesitated for a moment, holding his gaze before slowly nodding.  
“Yes.”  
Erwin’s heart was hammering so fast it almost burst through his rib cage, lowering his gaze to your lips he gently rested his hand underneath your chin and tilted your head upwards, slowly closing the gap between you. His lips were almost upon yours when…  
“F/n there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
Erwin jumped back from you and placed his hands behind his back while you quickly straightened yourself and looked towards the source of the voice.  
“Mike?” You asked shakily, struggling to regain your composure. “What’s going on?”  
“I need a word in private, it’s about a member of your squad.” Said Mike in a matter of fact tone as he stopped in front of the stall.  
“Oh right I see.” You muttered nervously, casting a quick apologetic glance at the disappointed commander.  
“In that case I shall leave you to it.” Said Erwin bluntly, turning and walking away.  
“Thank you for the pleasure of your company tonight Sir.” You called, halting him in his tracks.  
Erwin sighed and gritted his teeth, forcing a smile onto his features as he turned back to face you.  
“You’re welcome, I shall see you when you come to collect your paperwork.”  
You bit your lip and watched him briskly walk back towards the castle, when you were certain he was out of range you turned to Mike and slapped his arm.  
“You evil bastard!” You laughed, “He was about to kiss me!”  
“Was he?” Grinned Mike, feigning innocence. “Oh by the way, I thought you were going to “make him work for your affections?” Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft.”  
You shook your head and smirked.   
“No I haven’t “gone soft” as you put it, but I actually wanted him to kiss me so I could see how far he’d try and take it. If he got too frisky I’d have shot him down straight away, besides it’s been a while since I had a decent snog!”  
Mike laughed and wrapped an arm around you, leading you back towards the castle.   
“Oh f/n, what am I going to do with you?”

Erwin stormed back towards his office.  
He was so close to kissing you after what he would quite happily call a first date and then Mike had decided to put in an appearance and ruin the moment. He stopped for a moment, his eyes widening a fraction...you hadn’t planned for that to happen had you?   
“No of course she didn’t!” He snapped at himself, shaking the thought from his head. “She’s a tease but she would never do something that cruel.”  
With a sigh he decided to go and see Hanji to see if she could offer him any advice.  
Approaching the titan loving section commander’s office he knocked on the door and waited for an answer, frowning when he heard giggling coming from inside.  
A moment later the door opened, but it wasn’t Hanji who greeted him…  
Captain Levi stared blankly up at him as he adjusted his cravat and flattened his ruffled hair before sidestepping him and walking away down the corridor.  
“Bye Shorty!” Called Hanji, appearing in the doorway a moment later looking rather more disheveled than usual.  
Erwin frowned, why did everyone else in this damned castle have a more successful love life than him? Why was he being given the run around while everyone else was able to enjoy being with their respective other halves?  
“Hey Erwin, what’s wrong?” She questioned, adjusting her shirt to quickly cover the large love bite Levi had left on her shoulder and straightening her glasses.   
“I just wanted to tell you to keep the noise down.” He lied, deciding he didn’t want her advice after all….well at least not right now anyway. “I don’t care what you and Levi get up to during your downtime, as long as I don’t have to hear you from halfway down the corridor. You’re supposed to be setting an example as senior officers!”  
“Okay, sorry. Next time I’ll remember to gag him!” Giggled Hanji.  
Erwin rolled his eyes and walked away, resolving to return to his office and do some serious thinking about how he was going to get you away from Mike long enough to actually make a move on you now he was certain you were willing to give him a chance.


	8. No More Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides enough is enough after Erwin and Mike nearly come to blows during training...

Returning to his office Erwin growled under his breath and slumped down in his seat, resting his elbows on his desk he let out a frustrated sigh.   
After a pleasant, what one could possibly class as a date with you, he had asked for your permission to kiss you. You were hesitant at first but in the end granted his request, only to have Mike show up and ruin the intimate moment between the two of you.   
“Just when she was finally done teasing me.” Muttered Erwin under his breath. “I should’ve known Mike would continue to meddle in my attempts to court her.”  
Before he could brood further there was a loud knock at the door, knowing his luck it would be Hanji come to ask awkward questions and that was the last thing he wanted.   
However there was also the possibility that it could be you, you usually showed up around this time to pick up your paperwork. Maybe he would get another chance to try and kiss you?  
Swallowing hard, adjusting his bolo tie and drawing a deep breath he focused his attention on the door.  
“Yes?”  
‘Ah...it’s him.’ He mused internally, a look of evident disappointment etching itself onto his features when the door opened and a tall blonde haired section commander with dark stubble around his mouth entered the office.   
“Mike.” Said Erwin evenly. “What can I do for you?”  
“I’ve come to collect my paperwork.” Replied the taller male bluntly, stopping when he reached the desk and folding his arms.  
Erwin nodded and started searching the drawers under his desk for the folder containing Mike’s paperwork, however when he did eventually find it he did not hand it over straight away.  
“Sit down, I need a word.”  
Mike shrugged and did as he was asked, his narrow blue eyes bore into the commander’s as he discreetly sniffed the air.  
“I take it you know what I want to talk to you about?” Questioned Erwin, raising a bushy eyebrow at his subordinate.  
“Something about f/n.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.  
“That’s correct. I want to know the extent of your feelings for her.”  
Mike raised an eyebrow.  
“I care a great deal for her, she’s like a little sister to me.”  
“Is that all?”   
“You think I have feelings of a romantic nature for her.”   
Erwin narrowed his icy blue eyes and folded his arms, staring Mike in the eye.  
“You’re wrong.” Continued Mike raising his head slightly. “I told you before, I won’t let you hurt her. I’m not going to let her become another one of your conquests.”  
“Your nose must be losing its touch.” Challenged Erwin. “I wouldn’t make this much effort to try and gain f/n’s affections if all I wanted was a one night stand.”  
“My nose is in fine working order thanks.” Snorted Mike, sniffing the air and smirking. “If f/n wants me to back off then I will, but until then I’m going to keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn’t get hurt.”  
Erwin’s left eye twitched slightly and he found himself responding to his subordinates baiting.  
“I respect the fact you’re looking out for f/n Mike, but she is an adult who can make her own decisions. She doesn’t need a babysitter.”  
“May I have my paperwork now?” Asked Mike, swiftly changing the subject.  
Shaking his head, the blonde commander handed over the manilla folder, watching him through narrowed eyes when he took it and stood from his seat.  
“Goodnight Erwin.” He said amicably.  
Making his way to the door and smirking, he opened it to leave, struggling to suppress a chuckle at the frustration that radiated from the blonde commander.

The next morning after you’d had breakfast and tended with your horse you met up with Levi to go through the recruits final tests before their were assigned to their squads for the upcoming expedition at the end of the month.  
“Morning Levi.” You smiled brightly, earning you a grunt in reply from the raven haired captain.  
“Nice love bite by the way!”  
Levi’s head snapped round and he shot you a death glare, which only intensified when you giggled and pointed at your own throat to indicate the location of the small purple bruise on his skin just above his cravat.  
“Tch, where are those brats we’re meant to be assessing?” He snorted, adjusting the white fabric so that Hanji’s handywork was now covered.  
“Mike is escorting them over once they’re finished with their horsemanship assessment.” You replied.   
“Ah Levi, f/n there you are!”  
The two of your turned around and saw Erwin walking briskly towards you.  
‘Oh crap here we go.’ You thought worriedly. You’d been feeling uneasy around him after yesterday’s failed attempt at a kiss thanks to Mike interrupting you. The atmosphere between the two men afterwards had been extremely tense and you were far from comfortable at being caught in the middle of it.   
While you appreciated Mike looking out for you, you were also by now convinced that Erwin wasn’t just after using you for a night of passion and then casting you aside the next morning.   
Although after all the teasing you had been doing, he would probably think that if you suddenly decided to give him a chance you were going to use him and then brush him off afterwards.   
You needed to proceed with caution if you were to actually give him a chance and you knew it.  
“I came to see how the recruit assessments were going.” Said Erwin, jerking you out of your thoughts.  
“Section Commander Zacharius will be escorting them over when he’s finished with them Sir.” You spoke up, since Levi seemed to be more interested in staring at his paperwork. “After that we will be assessing their hand to hand combat skills.”  
Erwin nodded and gave you a small smile, causing a light blush to rise on your cheeks.   
“Alright then.”  
However his smile soon disappeared when he saw Mike and the recruits approaching, something which you instantly picked up on. Swallowing down your nervousness you turned to look at Levi.  
“They’re here.” You said, gaining his immediate attention.  
“Tch, about time.” He snorted, handing you the paperwork and folding his arms.   
You rolled your eyes and looked at Mike, your brows furrowing at the sly grin that crossed his face when he saw Erwin stood with you and Levi.  
“Oh boy!” You muttered, half out of fear and half out of amusement. “Looks like the game isn’t over yet.”

Erwin sat at the table and watched with interest as you, Mike and Levi sorted the recruits into pairs to practice before facing off against Levi to determine their final assessment scores.   
They were originally going to be fighting you, however Erwin had stepped in and decided to pit them against the raven haired captain instead, since his hand to hand combat skills were more formidable than yours.  
You walked around the sparring pairs and watched them closely, stopping them and offering advice where you thought necessary.   
However the smooth flow of the lesson was not to last...once the first recruit stepped up to face Levi, Erwin decided to approach you and unfortunately for him, this move did not go unnoticed by Mike.

You stood watching Levi and his opponent with the clipboard and pen in hand, closely scrutinizing every move the youngster was making and marking down comments on his test paper.  
“How are you feeling today f/n?” Asked Erwin quietly, moving to stand behind you and lowering his head to yours, his warm breath fanning across the shell of your ear as he spoke.  
“I’m fine thank you.” You allowed yourself a small smile, forcing yourself to concentrate on the task at hand.   
“Good.” He nodded. “I enjoyed our little ride last night, I was hoping maybe we could do it again sometime?”  
“Yes, I’d like that.”  
Erwin smiled and angled his head closer to you, watching Mike out of the corner of his eye and raising his bushy eyebrows when he noticed the taller male narrow his eyes at him.  
“So would I.”   
You bit your lip and remained facing forward as the sparring session came to an abrupt end when Levi pinned the young recruit on his back with his hand around his throat.  
“I yield!” Yelled the terrified teenager.  
“Okay not bad.” You said, writing down the final marks on the test paper. “Go fetch the next one please, then you can sit over in the shade until everyone else is done.”  
“Yes Squad Leader.” He replied, jogging back to the main group.  
You walked over to the table where Erwin had previously been sitting and removed the completed test paper from the clipboard and placing it down before making your way back to the assessment area.  
“So what did Erwin want?”  
You looked up and saw Mike staring at you with a raised eyebrow.  
“He just wanted to know how I was after yesterday, he asked if I wanted to do it again sometime.” You smiled, knowing full well what he was up to.   
“Okay.” Remarked Mike, gently brushing a lock of stray h/l h/c hair back behind your ear and looking into your eyes. “Just watch yourself around him, I still don’t think his intentions are honorable.”  
“Yes dad!” You giggled, lightly shoving his shoulder and making your way back over to Levi.

Erwin narrowed his icy blue eyes and curled his lip, watching Mike brush some stray hairs away from your face. As much as he respected the other man’s protectiveness of you, in Erwin’s eyes he was starting to take it too far. If his intention was to continue to make him jealous it was working, perhaps a little too well.  
Deciding he’d had enough Erwin returned to your side and stood as close to you as he could without actually touching you, earning him a suspicious glance from the blonde section commander as he walked back to the group of recruits.  
“I see your chaperone is back on duty.” Erwin smirked, earning him a giggle and a playful nudge. “He’s just looking out for me.”  
“I know he is, but don’t you get annoyed with him being so protective?”  
Before you could answer, a loud thud followed by a frightened squeal of “Please don’t hurt me!” pulled your attention to the recruit currently sparring with Levi.  
“Tch, go back to the main group and send the next brat. F/n, put this one down for a retest.”   
“Yes Captain.” You replied, removing the test paper from the clipboard and putting it underneath the others for later.   
“Squad Leader.”  
You looked to your right and saw Mike approaching you, he didn’t look particularly happy.  
“Yes Sir?” You questioned, your brows furrowing worriedly.  
“One of the recruits is injured, can you deal with them.”  
You smirked and shook your head, handing over the clipboard and pen.  
“On my way.”  
Mike nodded and watched you walk away before turning his attention to Erwin and giving him a stern glare.   
“I shall leave you to it then.” Stated the commander. “Carry on Captain.”  
Levi shrugged and prepared to spar with the next recruit, completely ignoring the raised eyebrow Mike was currently directing at Erwin when he sighed and glanced back at you one last time before finally admitting defeat and heading back across the training grounds towards the castle. 

You finally managed to finish assessing the recruits ready for squad selection and made your way to the mess hall to meet Mike for lunch.  
Upon entering you got yourself a bowl of soup and a bread roll, making your way over to a table in the corner and sitting down next to the the tall male.  
“Okay Mike enough is enough.” You stated in a matter of fact tone. “No more teasing, no more games. I was honestly convinced you and Erwin were going to end up scrapping this morning!”  
Mike looked at you and chuckled, pouring you a cup of coffee.  
“After last night...I’m pretty convinced I’m not just the next female in a long line of conquests.” You continued.  
“You’re right.” Said Mike, pushing the now filled coffee cup towards you. “I had a word with him last night and warned him that I wasn’t going to let him hurt you. He had the nerve to ask me if I had romantic feelings for you.”  
“Seriously?” You giggled. “What did you tell him?”  
“The truth of course.”  
You rolled your eyes and stirred your soup, a small sigh escaping your lips.  
“Look f/n, if you want to give him a chance then do it.” Said Mike softly. “You know I’ll always be here for you when you need me. I just want you to be happy.”  
“Thanks Mike.” You smiled, pulling him into a hug and burying your head into the crook of his neck.   
Mike smiled and gently rubbed your back, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
“Just promise me you won’t let him pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”   
“If he does you’ll get first dibs on ripping his eyebrows off!”  
“It’s a deal.”

“So still no luck in getting f/n to agree to another date with you?” Questioned Hanji.  
“She’s agreed to go riding with me again, but we just haven’t arranged anything yet.”  
“Hmm.” Hanji was about to suggest something when she noticed you and Mike engaging in a rather intimate looking hug.   
Erwin frowned and turned to look behind him, instantly wishing he hadn’t when he saw you and Mike.  
“Jealousy is a natural feeling, but it isn’t attractive Erwin.” She advised with a small smile. “Mike will always be a big part of f/n’s life, there might not be any romantic feelings between them but there is still a strong bond between them.”  
“I know.” He sighed turning back to face her. “I’m through playing games though, it’s time to come clean and make my intentions clear.”  
“Well I wish you luck, just make sure you get f/n on her own before you make any sort of confession.”  
“Easier said than done.” He mused, standing from his seat. “If anyone wants me I’ll be in my office.”  
Hanji nodded and watched him leave, turning her attention back to you a moment later.  
A sly smile crossed her face when she saw you quickly down your coffee and follow Erwin out of the mess hall, leaving Mike sat by himself.  
“Hmm, looks like Erwin may get the opportunity to confess sooner than he thinks.” She giggled quietly, making her way over to her comrade in an effort to prevent him from going after you.


	9. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin convinces Reader to go on another "date" with him, but it doesn't go according to plan

You frowned upon seeing Erwin slowly walk out of the mess hall looking somewhat...uncomfortable.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Mike, turning to look at you.  
“I’m going to go talk to him.” You replied standing up. “I’ll catch up with you later.”  
“Alright, good luck.”  
You nodded and smiled gratefully before hastily leaving the table to go after the commander.  
Mike watched you leave with a neutral look on his face and shrugged, stirring his soup.   
However before he could enjoy his dinner in peace, someone sat down opposite him.  
“That was quick!” He mused, looking up and raising an eyebrow when he was met by a certain bespectacled titan lover. “Oh it’s you. What do you want?”  
“Mike.” Smiled Hanji knowingly, batting her eyelashes at him behind her glasses. “Have you by any chance, been conspiring with f/n to mess with Erwin’s head?”   
Sitting back in his seat, the tall section commander inhaled deeply and smirked.   
“No more that you’ve been helping Erwin try and win f/n over.”  
“Ah touche comrade!” She giggled. “However, I have a proposal for you.”  
“No.”  
“What? You don’t even know what I’m going to say?”  
“You want me to help you spy on f/n and Erwin” He stated matter of factly. “Erwin’s already proved he wants more than a quick fumble and f/n is willing to give him a chance, leave them alone to sort things out between themselves.”  
“Aw, you’re no fun!” Pouted Hanji. “Aren’t you the slightest bit curious?”  
Mike narrowed his eyes at her and pursed his lips thoughtfully.   
“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” Giggled Hanji, a manic smile slowly creeping across her face.  
“Only because you’re going to try and follow them anyway!”  
“Would I?” She gasped in mock offence, slapping a hand over her chest.  
Mike stared at her with a bored expression for a moment.  
“Well if you intend to stop me...you’ll have to come with me won’t you?” 

Erwin walked briskly down the corridor, heading back towards his office.  
“Commander!”   
“Hmm?”   
Turning around his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw you jogging to catch up with him, stopping in front of him you took a moment to catch your breath before speaking.  
“What is it?” He asked curiously, his bushy brows furrowing slightly.  
“I...erm...I just wanted to see if you were okay.” You started nervously looking around to make sure no one else was around. “I was worried you and Mike were going to come to blows during training earlier.”  
“What gave you that impression?” Questioned Erwin.  
“The way you were death glaring each other while I was trying to assess the recruits?” You giggled, folding your arms. “You do realize that Mike and I are just close friends...right?”  
“Of course I do.” He replied evenly, not willing to admit that he was indeed jealous of your closeness.  
“Okay good.” You nodded, clearing your throat and awkwardly shifting your weight from one foot to the other. “Well, erm...I should go...bye.”  
Erwin watched you turn around and walk away, a frown creeping across his face.   
‘Go after her you idiot!’ Shouted a voice in his head.   
“F/n wait!”  
“Yes?”  
You stopped and turned around almost immediately, your e/c eyes widening and staring at him in concern.  
“What are you doing now?” He asked approaching you.  
“Oh, erm.” You blushed and struggled to maintain eye contact with him. “I have the rest of the day to myself so I was going to catch up on my paperwork.”  
“I see.” He nodded. “Well would you like to accompany me on a ride around the training grounds instead? It looks like there are storm clouds on the horizon and the last thing you want to be doing is catching a cold while exercising your horse.”  
You swallowed hard and smiled, grateful for her concern for your welfare.  
“Alright.”   
Erwin smiled softly and gestured for you to lead the way to the stables. However he failed to notice two senior officers poking their heads around the mess hall doors and watching him with interest before following a few minutes after...

“Hmm looks like they’re going for a ride.” Said Hanji, she and Mike stood a short distance from the stables observing you walk up to your horse and stroke its muzzle while Erwin walked away a few meters along the row to another stall where his horse resided.  
“They did this once before.” Mused Mike. “Well, now we know what they’re doing we can leave them to...”  
Hanji naturally had other ideas.  
Before Mike could finish speaking she had already run off down the path towards the stables to get her own horse prepared for riding.  
Rolling his eyes and groaning, Mike followed her.

“Hey, are you ready?” You asked with a small smile, stopping outside the stall where Erwin’s horse resided and mounting Whisper.  
“Yes, all set.” He replied, adjusting the bridle and pulling the reins over the animal’s head before climbing up into the saddle.  
“So where are we riding to?” You asked quizzically, clicking your tongue and gently kicked Whisper’s sides, encouraging her to start walking.   
“Shall we go down to the lake while the weather's still nice?”  
“Sure...catch me if you can!”   
Pulling back hard on Whisper’s reins, the animal reared up and whinnied loudly before galloping off in the direction of the lake.  
“Oh don’t worry f/n.” Smirked the blonde commander, spurring his own horse and following you. “I will catch you and when I do...I will make you mine!”

“Hurry up Mike!” Yelled Hanji, putting her foot in the stirrup and moving to mount her horse, however just before she could swing herself up into the saddle she was grabbed by her shirt collar a moment later and yanked backwards.   
“You’re not going anywhere.” He remarked lowly. “The games are at an end Hanji, leave them alone.”  
“Aw come on!” She protested, struggling in his grip but to no avail. “I wanna see what they get up to!”  
“How would you feel if someone was stalking you and Levi?”  
“I’d ask them to take notes for scientific purposes!” Giggled the bespectacled brunette.  
Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
“Come on Mike!” She pleaded. “We’ve both been playing them off against one another in a mad bout of flirting and trying to see whether they like each other or not, don’t you want to see the final result?”  
“F/n will tell me about it later, as I’m sure Erwin will confide in you. Now sort your horse out and get back to the castle, we have work to do.”  
“Ugh...fine!”  
Mike stood and folded his arms, watching Hanji closely as she removed her horse’s saddle and bridle, putting them away before skulking back to the castle and muttering about her comrade ruining her fun.

Having managed to get a small head start on Erwin, you reached the lake at the eastern side of the training grounds first.  
Bringing your horse to a halt you turned around and grinned upon seeing Erwin approach and halt a few feet from you.  
“You took your time!” You giggled, dismounting Whisper and leading her to the lake so she could have a drink.   
“Since when were you so cheeky to your superiors?” Asked Erwin quizzically, raising a bushy eyebrow at you.  
“Since you started flirting with me...or do you not want me to be myself around you?” You retorted.  
“No, I very much want you to be yourself around me.” He answered evenly, dismounting his horse and patting its neck before joining you at the water’s edge.  
“Can I ask you something Erwin?”  
“Of course.”  
“Why did you decide to put the recruits up against Levi instead of me for their hand to hand combat assessment?”  
Erwin blinked rapidly before responding, although truth be told he wasn’t really sure how to answer without possibly offending you.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well...I’m just curious. I mean, I know Levi is the stronger out of the two of us, but...don’t you think that was a little harsh? They are only rookies after all.”  
“I believe you have just answered your own question f/n.”   
“Huh?”  
“You’re too thoughtful towards the rookies, they need to be firmly taken in hand to build up their expectations of what to expect on missions.” He explained matter of factly. “The titans won’t go easy on them because their rookies, they will still try and kill them without a moments hesitation.”  
“So...you’re comparing Levi to a titan?”  
Erwin chuckled and shook his head.   
“I’m saying he’s harsher in his methods than you are. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, but I believe in being prepared.”  
“I see.” You nodded. “So nothing to do with my hand to hand combat skills then?”  
“Not at all, I’ve seen you spar with Mike on several occasions. You’re actually quite good at holding out against him considering the size difference.”  
“It’s just a case of knowing how to use your opponent’s strengths against them.” You replied with a shrug. “Mike’s height puts him at a disadvantage with me because I can scoot between his legs and blindside him.”  
“Is that so?”   
“Shall I give you a demonstration?” You smirked impishly, making the commander blush.  
“You want to spar with me?” He swallowed hard, this wasn’t what he had in mind when he said he wanted you to accompany him for a ride.  
“What’s wrong Erwin?” You challenged, a daring glint shining in your e/c eyes. “Scared of getting beaten up by a girl?”  
“You’re being serious aren’t you?”  
“Yep!”  
“Alright.”  
Leading his horse to a tree a few feet from the lake, he tied the reins to a low hanging branch and motioned for you to do the same with Whisper.  
You giggled and joined him under the leafy branches, looking for a low hanging one to hitch the animal up to.  
“Standard rules apply.” Stated Erwin, walking towards an open space “Pin to win.”  
“Okay.” You smiled, assuming a battle stance.   
Erwin narrowed his icy blue eyes and did the same, watching you carefully while he pondered his first move...although it seemed you weren’t prepared to wait.  
You lunged forward and aimed a punch to his stomach, missing when he jumped back and spun around, pushing you forward and knocking you off balance. Quickly righting yourself you lunged forward again, this time throwing all of your weight behind a shoulder blow to his chest and sending him staggering backwards a few steps.  
Erwin grunted and grabbed your waist, pulling you back against his broad chest and pinning your arms to your sides so you couldn’t raise them. He then attempted to hook his right leg around yours but failed when you raised it between his legs and kicked his backside with the heel of your boot, making his eyes widen and his grip loosen in shock.  
You then wasted no time in elbowing him in the ribs, diving between his legs and emerging behind him, grabbing his left wrist and spinning yourself under his arm you twisted it up his back.  
“That was a dirty move f/n!” He remarked, looking at you over his shoulder.  
“Aww...you mad Erwin?” You pouted, batting your eyelashes at him.  
With a smirk Erwin bent over, lifting you from the ground and causing your grip on him to loosen enough for him to break free. Taking advantage of your confusion he turned to face you and hooked his right foot behind your left knee, pulling it out from under you.  
You yelped and grabbed his bolo tie, dragging him down with you as you fell.   
However you had a plan.   
You waited until he landed on top of you and spun the pair of you over so you were straddling his hips and placed your arm across his throat while pinning his arms above his head by his wrists.  
“Looks like I win!” You giggled devilishly, relishing the startled look on his face.   
“Maybe you should claim your prize then.” Said Erwin in a low tone.  
“Oh?” You asked, raising your eyebrows. “What would that be then?”  
The blonde commander gave you a soft smile and raised his head to yours, giving you a quick peck on the mouth and instantly wiping the smug grin from your face.  
You swallowed hard and stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity before lowering your head to his and pressing a kiss of your own against his lips.  
Erwin hummed approvingly and more than willingly responded to your advances.  
Your grip on his wrists loosened as the kiss became more passionate and you removed your arm from his throat, placing your hands on either side of his head.  
With his wrists now free, the commander instinctively gripped your hips and ground his crotch up against yours, growling into the kiss...however this did not have the desired reaction he was hoping for.   
You pulled away immediately and stared wide eyed at him, your lower lip trembling slightly.  
“Shit.” He muttered, turning his head away and frowning. “I’m sorry f/n, I...”  
“Erwin, I like you but...” You started nervously, gently cupping his chin and turning his head back towards you. “I just don’t wanna rush this.”  
Swallowing hard Erwin exhaled deeply, relieved that you hadn’t rejected him completely and called him everything from a pervert to a womanizing bastard.  
“It’s alright, I understand.”  
You smiled and nodded, pushing yourself off him and offering your hand to help him up.  
He returned your smile and gripped your hand tightly in his, standing up straight and brushing a few blades of grass from his uniform.   
“We should probably head back.” He said, turning to walk back to the horses, failing to notice the slightly worried look on your face, although this also meant that you couldn’t see the worried frown that was slowly starting to form on his features either. 

The ride back to the stables was surprisingly pleasant despite the awkward encounter down by the lake.  
You and Erwin managed to keep a relaxed atmosphere between the two of you and even engaged in small talk during the journey, discussing anything that would prevent the subject of what happened during your little sparring match from being raised.  
“F/n.”   
You looked up from closing the door of Whisper’s stall and turned to face Erwin.  
“I’m sorry about earlier.” He said softly. “I hope I didn’t make you feel too uncomfortable.”  
“It’s fine.” You smiled, meeting his gaze. “Like I said I’m just not ready for anything intimate yet.”  
“I understand.” He hesitated slightly before stepping closer to you, gently cupping your cheek in one large hand and tilting your head back so you met his gaze. “May I kiss you again?”  
“Yes.” You replied with barely a whisper, your e/c eyes remaining locked onto his.  
Lightly caressing your cheek with the pad of his thumb, the commander lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against yours, sighing when you responded to his advances and rested your hands on his firm chest, gripping his shirt.   
After a few moments the two of you parted and stared into each other’s eyes, neither of you speaking or so much as twitching until...  
“Ah Erwin there you are, I was looking all over for you!”  
The two of you jumped apart at the sound of a shrill voice and turned to see a certain bespectacled brunette making her way towards you.  
“What is it Hanji?” Asked Erwin, straightening his posture and putting his hands behind his back.  
“I needed to speak to you about some results from my latest experiment, do you have time to talk?” She looked in your direction and gave you a bright smile. “Oh f/n, Mike is looking for you by the way.”  
“Okay, where is he?” You answered neutrally, still you couldn’t help but think that he and Hanji had planned to get the two of you alone upon your return and start digging for details of what happened.  
“He said he was going back to his office, so chances are he will be there by now.”  
“Okay. I guess I should go find him them.” You mused, giving Erwin a quick smile before making your way back towards the HQ, closely watched by the commander and Hanji.  
Once you had gone, Hanji turned back to Erwin and giggled deviously.  
“So how did it go?” Asked Hanji enthusiastically. “I want all the details!”  
Erwin sighed and leaned back against the stable wall, folding his arms across his chest.  
“I kissed her.”   
“What?” Hanji’s puppy brown eyes widened behind her glasses. “That’s fantastic! Why the hell don’t you sound happier about it?”  
“I made an inappropriate move on her and I think I may have made her assume that I was only after one thing from her.”  
“Oh no, Erwin what did you do?”   
“I...I…” He gritted his teeth and growled in the pit of his throat, frustration building inside him as he was forced to relive the encounter down at the lake. “We were sparring, when she pinned me down I...Ugh! I ground my hips up at her in an intimate manner.”  
“Well you are only human.” Shrugged Hanji nonchalantly. “You have feelings for her too, so maybe you just acted on instinct?”  
“I don’t think she saw it that way.” He muttered, looking back towards the castle and furrowing his bushy brows.   
“Women are a strange species Erwin.” Smiled the titan loving section commander. “I gave Shorty the run around for weeks before deciding to get intimate with him...”  
“Yes, well...I really don’t need to know about what you and Levi get up to behind closed doors.”   
“I’m trying to make a point here Erwin!” Said Hanji seriously, lightly slapping his arm before placing her hands on her hips and continuing in a matter of fact tone. “F/n is probably thinking one of two things right now.”  
“Which would be?”  
“Does she really want to risk taking things with you further? I mean we live a dangerous life here, any one of us could die every time we step beyond the walls so the risk of heartbreak is very real...I know it was the main things that put me off pursuing a relationship with Levi.”  
“The second being?” Asked Erwin curiously.  
“She probably thinks that if she jumps straight into bed with you that you will think she’s some sort of whore.”   
“I could never think that of her.” Sighed Erwin. “The whole time she’s been here I’ve never once seen her even take an interest in anyone here with a view to being in a relationship with them. Obviously I assumed she was involved with Mike when I started to notice her on a more personal level but…”  
“Then it’s probably a case of she’s wondering if it’s worth the risk of taking things with you further that’s playing on her mind.” Said Hanji softly. “Give her some time and hopefully she will talk to you about it when she’s ready.”  
“Thank you Hanji.” Nodded Erwin, turning his attention towards the castle and furrowing his bushy brows as a frown spread across his face.


	10. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader confides in Mike, but does she have the courage to reveal her feelings to Erwin?

You calmly approached Mike’s office and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a response.  
“Yes?” Came the reply a moment later.  
“It’s me Mike.” You called through the thick wood.  
“Come in f/n.”  
You reached for the brass handle and pushed it down, opening the door and stepping into the tall Section Commander’s office.  
“Hey.” You smiled nervously, walking up to the desk.  
Mike looked up from his paperwork and gave you a small smile, nodding to the seat he reserved for visitors and putting his pen down so he could focus his full attention on you.  
“So how did things go with Erwin?”  
“It went well.” You mused, leaning back in your seat and folding your arms.  
“But?” Asked Mike, inhaling deeply. He was no fool, he could smell the discomfort you were feeling.  
“Okay, we had a bit of a friendly sparring match and he kind of...made a move on me that felt a little…”  
“Uncomfortable?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“I see.” Mike’s pale blue eyes narrowed to slits, there was an underlying tone of anger in his voice.  
“He apologized afterwards!” You added hastily. “Also...I don’t actually think he did it on purpose.”  
“What makes you say that?” Questioned Mike curiously, sitting forward and placing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his palms.  
“Well for a start he apologized as I just said, but he also made a pretty hasty retreat after it happened. He was pretty embarrassed by it.”  
“So what did he do exactly?”  
“He kissed me and ground himself against me.”  
Mike’s eyebrows raised and he sniffed the air again.  
“You wanted him to kiss you.”  
“Yes, I did,” You replied honestly. “I just didn’t expect the intimate contact that went with it.”  
Your friend nodded and sighed, something about you still seemed off. He knew exactly what it was but he wasn’t quite sure how to raise the subject without upsetting you.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence he just decided to come out with it.  
“Do you want a serious relationship with Erwin f/n?”  
You blinked rapidly, your mouth opening and closing but no sound leaving your lips.  
Mike smiled softly and stood from his seat, slowly making his way around the desk he stopped next to you and squatted down to your level.  
“Sorry for the bluntness but there’s no easy way of asking without you feeling uncomfortable.”  
“It’s okay.” You frowned and sighed. “It’s just that...well we’re scouts, we risk life and limb going beyond the walls. We don’t really get the privilege of forging relationships with people in case the next time we step beyond the walls is our last.”  
“It’s a huge gamble yes.” Nodded Mike. “Sometimes though, you need to think of yourself and your own needs instead of others peoples.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean like Levi and Hanji.” He paused a moment, choosing his next words carefully. “They know that the other may die at any time without warning, but they still choose to be together. Life is short enough as it is...even more so for us scouts.”  
You nodded and bit your lower lip.  
“I guess you do have a point.” You smiled and reached out, pulling him into a hug and resting your chin on his shoulder, sighing deeply when he returned the gesture and comfortingly rubbed your back. “Thanks Mike.”  
“Anytime Kiddo.” 

Just after sunset you made your way to Erwin’s office to collect your paperwork.  
You furrowed your brows when heard giggling from around the corner, slowing down your walking pace you stopped and risked a peek at what was happening.  
You couldn’t help but smile when you saw Levi and Hanji walking towards you.

Levi wore his usual bored frown while Hanji was having fun draping her arms around him and trying to remove his cravat so she could affectionately nuzzle his neck.  
“Come on Shorty, let me see my handy work!” She whined, reaching for his neck once again and trying to pry the soft white fabric loose.  
“Damnit Shitty Glasses!” Levi snapped back, pushing her away. “Can’t you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?”  
“Aww don’t be like that…I’ll give you a massage when we get back to your office.”  
“Tch, stop trying to undress me in the corridor and I’ll think about it.”  
“I love you Levi.” She smiled, reaching for his hand and interlocking her fingers with his.  
“I love you too.” Muttered the raven haired captain, clearly not comfortable with Hanji’s public display of affection but deciding to indulge her since there was no one else around.

You giggled and stepped out from around the corner, walking towards them.  
“Ah good evening f/n.” Smiled Hanji knowingly, a sly glint shining in her puppy brown eyes. “On your way to get your paperwork from Erwin?”  
“Yeah, the absolute highlight of my day.” You replied, your voice dripping with sarcasm. “I can think of nothing better to do during the evening than signing an endless pile of documents.”  
“Well the best part of my day is yet to come...right Levi?” Giggled Hanji, planting a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek and running away.  
“Damnit Shitty Glasses!” He yelled, wiping his face with the back of his jacket sleeve and storming off after her, completely oblivious to you laughing and shaking your head as you watched them disappear in the direction you had just come from.  
“Maybe Mike’s right.” You mused to yourself. “Maybe I should pursue a relationship with Erwin, Levi and Hanji seem to be happy despite everything we face on a daily basis.”  
Stopping outside Erwin’s office you knocked on the solid wooden door and waited patiently for a response.

Erwin looked up from amending his long range scouting formation plans and stared at the door.  
“Yes?” He called, desperately hoping that it was you coming to collect your paperwork. Although if he was being honest with himself it had to be you, you were the only one who hadn’t dropped by that evening...unless you had sent Mike in your place? Surely you wouldn’t do that to him? You allowed him to kiss you at the stables earlier so that had to be a good sign right?  
His heart pounded in his chest when the door opened and you walked in, closing it behind you before approaching his desk.  
“F/n, how are you?”  
“I’m okay thanks.” You smiled shyly, your brain was working overtime trying to work out what to say to him regarding what you and Mike had discussed earlier. “Can we talk?”  
“Of course, have a seat.”  
You nodded and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk, resting your hands in your lap.  
“What do you want to speak to me about?” Asked the commander, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous. He could see that something was clearly bothering you and he had a gut feeling that it was something to do with him and his earlier actions.  
“I...erm...well...I…” You cursed internally when Erwin frowned at you, however he didn’t interrupt or try to hurry you up. “Look, I...wanted to talk about earlier.”  
“Ah I see.” Said Erwin, leaning back in his seat and directing his gaze towards his formation plans.  
“I know I said I wasn’t ready for anything...intimate with you but…” You sighed and stopped talking again, nervously biting your lip to the point that it actually hurt.  
Erwin remained silent, waiting for you to continue. His mind raced with anticipation at what you could possibly say next, he was desperately trying not to get his hopes up but he couldn’t fight the feeling that what you were trying to say was something to do with what Hanji had said to him earlier.  
“Argh, forget I said anything!” You growled shaking your head in frustration and standing up, you turned sharply on your heels and walked back towards the door.  
“F/n wait!”  
Erwin practically jumped out of his seat and crossed the office in three large strides.  
You froze and swallowed hard when you felt him grab your arm and prevent you from walking the last couple of feet to the door, yet you dared not look at him.  
“I’m going to ask you something and I want you to look me in the eyes and answer me honestly.”  
Loosening his grip on your arm he remained silent until you turned back to face him, slowly raising your head so that your eyes met his.  
“Is something holding you back from wanting to take things further with me?”  
Your e/c eyes widened, had Mike had a word with him behind your back and told him of your doubts about being in a relationship with him?  
“Erwin…” You began hesitantly. “We’re scouts, we put our lives on the line for humanity. We don’t get to fall in love and be happy, our only purpose is to be ready to sacrifice our lives for the greater good.”  
“A lot of scouts think like that. I don’t blame you for taking that fact into account.”  
“The thing is though…” You continued, trembling slightly and hoping you would be able to stand your ground long enough to get this off your chest. “If I am to die beyond the walls, I don’t want to do so regretting the chances I never took.”  
“What are you trying to say?” Asked Erwin cautiously, raising a large hand to your face and gently caressing your cheek, losing himself in the soft hue of your e/c orbs.  
“I meant what I said earlier Erwin, I like you...and I’ve decided that I want to take a chance on being with you.” You blushed at the next words that came out of your mouth. “In every way.”  
The bushy browed commander couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he wanted with all his heart to believe this was truly happening. His icy blue eyes stared deep into yours, the last thing he wanted to do was make you feel pressured into doing something you weren’t ready for.  
“Are you sure this is what you want?" He questioned. “To be mine and mine alone.”  
“Yes, I’m sure.” You replied without hesitation, your gaze remaining locked with his.  
Erwin smiled softly and lowered his head to yours, his warm breath fanning across your cheeks as he closed the gap between you and captured your lips in a passionate kiss.  
You responded to his advances instantly, your mouths moving together in sync.  
Slowly your arms moved up his arms, past his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. Slender fingers stroked through the scruff of his dark undercut and tangled in his soft blonde tresses, earning you a barely audible sigh of content from him.  
Parting only when the need to breathe forced you to, Erwin gently placed his hands on your hips and pulled your smaller frame against his broad muscular torso, giving you an opportunity to feel his firm abs beneath his shirt.  
He lowered his head to yours again, this time however he passed your lips and concentrated on leaving a trail of light butterfly kisses along the soft warm skin of your neck. When he reached the base of your throat he was rewarded with a barely suppressed shudder, letting him know he had found that one sensitive area that would drive you wild. He smirked against it and gently bit down into the flesh, teasingly licking and sucking at it to leave his mark on you.  
“Ah, Er-Erwin!” You moaned softly, gripping his jacket as your legs began to shake.  
A throaty chuckle vibrated against your neck as he continued his ministrations, releasing you a minute later so he could admire the the small purple bruise that now marked you as his and placing a brief chaste kiss on it.  
“Shall we continue this is my bedroom?” He whispered seductively against the shell of your ear.  
“Yes.” You replied, relinquishing your grip on him.  
Erwin smiled and gently took your hand in his, leading you towards the back of his office, he opened the bedroom door and gestured for you to enter first before he followed and pulled it closed, locking it behind him…

He then pinned you to the hard wooden surface with your wrists up by your head and leaned into you, capturing your lips in another passionate kiss. This time however he ran his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entry.  
You willingly obliged and moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him dominating you, your tongues tangled together and explored each others mouths. In the end Erwin emerged as the winner, but not without a valiant effort on your part to force him into submission.  
Releasing his grip on your wrists he gently moved your arms so they were now draped around his neck, his hands then stroked down your sides and to your rear end. Giving it a light squeeze he picked you up and pressed his body against yours.  
You gripped his neck tighter and instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, moaning into the kiss again as he ground his hardening manhood against you.  
Once more, only the need for oxygen forced the two of you to break apart.  
Pulling you away from the door, Erwin carried you over to his bed and gently laid you down on it. Moving over you he pushed your legs apart with his knees and settled over you.  
The two of you silently stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but was in fact just a moment.  
Lowering his head, he focused on your neck again, leaving a trail of gentle kisses, licks and nips down to your collarbone as he pulled your jacket off and dropped it onto the floor before he started on loosening your ODM Gear straps.  
Slowly unwrapping your arms from his body you started to undress him, pushing his jacket off and reaching for his bolo tie. Loosening and removing it, you dropped it onto the bedside table before starting to undo his ODM Gear straps.  
The commander smiled at you and pulled you up into his lap, sliding your harness from your shoulders starting to unbutton your shirt. He only lowered his arms to allow you to slide his harness from his shoulders so that it now gathered at his waist.  
Your legs once again wrapped round his waist as he unbuttoned your shirt, his lips returning to the crook of your neck, softly kissing the warm flesh there before gently sinking his teeth in and sucking on it.  
He growled when you tensed in his arms, your breath catching in your throat and one of your hands stroked through his hair again as you panted against him.  
With your shirt finally undone, Erwin raised one hand to the back of your neck and gently gripped it to keep you still, his other hand trailed up between you and settled on your left breast. Gently massaging it through your bra, he continued to work on your neck.  
“Erwin.” You mewled, squeezed your legs together, tightening their grip on his waist. One hand gripped the back of his silky blonde hair while the other began to undo the buttons of his shirt.  
When finally released his grip on your neck and admired the second purple bruise he had left behind, softly kissing it before pulling your shirt from her body and unhooking your bra, dropping them onto the floor with the rest of your clothes.  
Pulling back you stared into his eyes, lost in his icy blue irises  
“You are so beautiful.” Erwin muttered, carefully lowering you onto your back and hovering over you again.  
“You’re rather handsome yourself.” You smiled, ridding him of his shirt and tracing the fingertips of your right hand up his firm abs.  
Erwin smiled and lowered his face to her chest, gently kissing the warm flesh of your right breast and teasing your nipple with his tongue. He chuckled in satisfaction at the rewarding pants and moans that fell from your lips.  
His hands moved lower, gently stroking over your toned stomach until he reached your belt. Slowly undoing it he teasingly inched your trousers down your hips and turned his attention to your other breast, once again teasing your nipple with sucks and nips. He smiled when you squirmed beneath him and moaned his name like a mantra.

Feeling him gently tugging on your trousers and pants, you willingly lifted your hips and allowed him to pull them from your body. Watching him tug your boots off before removing your trousers, pants and ODM Gear harness in one swift movements.  
He stared lustfully at your now naked body, dropping the garments onto the growing pile at the foot of his bed and openly groaning at the sight before him. His manhood strained against his tight trousers, begging to be released.  
“Like what you see?” You questioned cheekily.  
“Yes I do.” He growled, slowly unbuckling his belt and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and boxers.  
You pushed yourself up onto your elbows and raised your eyebrows at him, indicating that you wanted the rest of his clothes gone.  
Erwin kept his icy blue eyed gaze locked on your e/c orbs and teasingly began to maneuver his trousers, boxers and ODM Gear harness down his tall muscular body. A light chuckle escaped him when your eyes widened at the sight of his erect manhood.  
“I take it you like what you see f/n?” He questioned, removing his boots and stepping out of his trousers. He placed his hands on his hips and stood still for a moment, enjoying the lust fueled stare you were giving him as your eyes roamed his naked body.  
You swallowed hard, lost for words at how glorious he looked. Forcing yourself to breathe, you brought your attention to his face as he crawled back up the bed and settled over you.  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said softly, noting the way you trembled slightly when he pushed your legs apart with his knees and pressed his hard member against your womanhood.  
“No I want this.” You replied, a blush rising on your cheeks. “It’s just...been a while since I...”  
Erwin chuckled and shook his head.  
“It’s alright f/n, as long as you’re comfortable that’s all I care about.”  
He lowered his head and kissed you again, tangling his tongue with yours and smiling against your lips when you relaxed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

You tensed slightly in anticipation, feeling his fingers stroking along your left calf, up your thigh and then head inwards towards your womanhood, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.  
A hushed moan vibrated through Erwin’s mouth and you gently bit his lip at the feeling of his fingers rubbing your most intimate area. You gripped the back of his neck as he began stroking your clit, slowly rubbing circles on it and lightly pinching it.  
Breaking the kiss Erwin moved his head back to your ear and gently spoke into it.  
“I want to hear that sweet voice of yours.”  
You jerked as a single finger entered you gently moved in and out of your moist opening, enticing a soft mewl from you. After a couple of gentle experimental moves he inserted another finger and continued his ministrations, causing you to squirm beneath him.  
“Erwin.” You whimpered, bucking your hips and tightening your grip on him.  
He jerked his fingers into you a little harder, relishing the way your lips parted and another small mewl escaped them.  
“Erwin...please.”  
He repositioned his hand so that his thumb was rubbing your clit, still rapidly moving his fingers inside you. He watched you closely, drinking in every twitch of your closed eyes, every cry and whimper. You were so beautiful when you were begging for him like this.  
He had never made this much effort to please any of his conquests, choosing to simply get the act over with as soon as possible to satisfy his own desire and paying no attention to their wants or needs.  
You arched your back,thrusting your hips up at him again, desperate for more friction. Release was rapidly building inside you and you were desperate to reach it.  
He rubbed his thumb against your clit harder and faster, his fingers matching the rhythm upon feeling you tighten around him.  
“Come for me f/n.” He growled against your ear. “I won’t deny you, I promise.”  
“Er-Erwin!” You voice grew louder in pitch, your walls tightening around him again... you were almost there…  
A couple of harsh thrusts later, your back arched off the bed and you screamed out Erwin’s name, dragging out the last syllable you fell back panting against the soft mattress.  
“Are you ready?” Asked Erwin softly, placing his left arm up by your head and resting his weight on it.  
You nodded and tried to steady your breathing, your e/c eyes locking with his. You were certain this was what you wanted and nothing was going to change your mind. He’d proved this wasn’t just a one night stand and you trusted him implicitly...both as your commander and now your lover.  
Capturing your lips in a deep and passionate kiss, he rubbed his hard length against your moist still twitching entrance before slowly penetrating you.  
You whimpered and dug your nails into his scalp at the initial feeling of him entering you, you were so sensitive from your prior orgasm it felt like you might come again before he had even started to move.  
Erwin broke away from the kiss and stared into your eyes, giving you a few moments to adjust to the feeling of him inside you.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, furrowing his bushy brows in concern.  
“I’m fine.” You replied, thrusting your hips up at him and making him groan.  
“You want me that badly do you?” He questioned with a smirk, slowly pulling back before driving his hips forward again and instantly hitting your sweet spot.  
“Ah fuck!” You cried out, tightening around him.

Without warning he moved his arms under you and rolled the two of you over so that he was now on his back and you were straddling him.  
“I want you to ride me.”  
You instantly sat up and started gently rocking your hips against him, forcing him deeper into you with every thrust. Looking down at him, you relished every moan that escaped his lips and smiling smugly knowing that you were responsible for the current sweating state of the much respected Survey Corps commander.  
Erwin’s eyes rolled back into his skull as you rode him, his hands settled on your hips and he pulled you further onto him, bucking beneath you and watching your firm round breasts bounce with every move you made.  
“Ngh...f/n…more...please” He grunted, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat when he swallowed, panting in ecstasy.  
“Is that an order Commander?” You grinned down at him, deliberately slowing your pace and stroking the tips of your fingers over his rigid torso.  
“Yes it is!” He groaned, harshly thrusting his manhood into your sweet spot again, earning another barely concealed shriek from you.  
“Ah, yes Sir.”  
You rocked against him harder and faster, arching your back and moaning his name.  
His hands gripped your hips harder, his pelvis thrusting up to meet yours and sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through your body.

Opening his eyes and sitting up, Erwin pulled your legs forward and wrapped them round his waist. Rested his head against your shoulder, he moved one hand to the small of your back, his other trailing up your stomach and settling on your right breast, gently squeezing the soft pliant flesh.  
You threw your head back and mewled softly, gripping his neck and scratching your fingers through his dark undercut. Grinding your hips down on him with every thrust, your movements began to get sloppy as your second orgasm started to build inside you.  
“A-ah...Erwin...oh fuck…”  
Erwin thrust himself harder into upon hearing his name on your lips, growling into your flesh as he felt your nails raking down his back, the sensation driving him wild and spurring him on towards his own release.  
You brought her head forward and rested it against his shoulder, almost purring when his hand gently stroked up your spine and settled on the nape of your neck.  
You moaned again and gently sank your teeth into his collarbone, leaving a mark of your own. At least if you did it in that location it would be hidden by his shirt. He may be your lover now, but he was still the commander of the Survey Corps and he had a certain image to maintain to the rest of the regiment and civilians alike. 

Suddenly you found herself on your back again, Erwin had forced himself forward, pinning you down by your wrists. His weight pressed down on you to keep you in place when his lips met yours, he thrust into you faster and harder, swallowing your moans and feeling himself close to his end. Keeping up the same speed he started to thrust into her harder each time, chasing the high he so desperately sought.  
“Erwin...ah, I’m gonna...oh fuck!”  
You could feel your climax building inside you with each of Erwin’s powerful thrusts, arching your back you scratched your nails down his spine...he was going to be left with some damned fine claw like marks by the time you had finally finished with him.  
Finally it hit you, washing over you like a tidal wave.  
“A-ah...Erwin...oh fuck, Erwin I’m...ooh!”  
You screamed his name, dragging out the last syllable when you met your end.  
“Fuck...f/n...argh!” The commander practically roared like a wild beast when your walls clamped down on his twitching member and the force of your orgasm triggered his own.  
He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back, burying his face into the crook of your neck as he came inside you. He ceased all movement, doing his best not to collapse on top of you.  
You could feel him twitching inside you while he struggled to catch his breath, his entire body was shaking and his hot breath fanned against your neck.  
“Are you okay?” You asked worriedly, stroking his sweat drenched hair and resting your cheek against his forehead.  
“I’m fine.” He replied breathlessly, placing a soft chaste kiss on your lips before finding the strength to slowly withdraw from your body and flop down on his back next to you.  
You rolled over onto your side and rested your head on his chest, hearing his rapidly beating heart thudding against your ear.  
“Stay here with me tonight f/n.” He muttered, nuzzling your head and stroking his shaking fingers through your h/l h/c hair.  
“Okay.” You smiled, draping your arm over his stomach and getting comfortable.  
Humming in approval Erwin carefully pulled the thin bed sheets over your bodies and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him and continuing to bask in the afterglow of your passionate lovemaking. 

Bright rays of golden sunlight filtered through the pink clouds of the dawn sky, chasing away the shadows of the night and bathing the world below in a warm glow.  
The loud tolling of the bell from the nearby district signaled the dawning of the new day and roused the Survey Corps soldiers from their sleep.

Thin beams of light filtered through the curtains in Erwin’s bedroom and falling across his face.  
He slowly opened his eyes and grunted against the brightness that warmed his face, running a hand through his sleep ruffled hair.  
He yawned and turned to look behind him, a drowsy smile finding its way onto his features at the sight that met him.  
You lay facing away from him, your h/l h/c hair splayed across the crisp white pillow while the thin sheet clung to your body and hugged your figure. Your breathing was deep and even, alerting him to the fact you were still peacefully sleeping. It seemed such a shame to wake you up, however Erwin knew he could not escape the inevitable.  
Rolling over he scooted closer to you and wrapped a large muscular arm around you, lovingly nuzzling your cheek and leaving a trail of delicate kisses over the exposed skin of your neck.  
You grunted and shifted slightly, your e/c eyes slowly fluttering open before you turned to look behind you and found a pair of soft icy blue orbs staring at you.  
“Good Morning.” Muttered Erwin, leaning further over and capturing your lips in a passionate embrace.  
“Good Morning.” You repeated sleepily, rolling over to face him and snuggling into his warm chest.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Hmm, I feel fine...you?” You questioned, closing your eyes again and relaxing when he started gently running his hands through your hair.  
“All the better for waking up and seeing you by my side.” He replied, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “I look forward to more mornings like this.”  
You opened your eyes and looked up at him, smiling warmly.  
“So do I. Do we really have to get up yet?”  
“I’m afraid so.” He chuckled, pushing himself up and arching his back before standing up and gathering his uniform.  
“Hmm, shame.” You grinned impishly, reaching over you slapped him across the backside, making him drop his shirt and trousers with a small thud.  
Turning back to face you he raised a bushy eyebrow at you, making you giggle.  
“Are you trying to make me punish you for disrespecting a superior officer?”  
“Well that depends on the punishment...Commander!” You gave him a cheeky wink, screaming a moment later when he climbed back onto the bed and pinned you down by your shoulders.  
“Then I hope you respond well to physical discipline...Squad Leader!”

Having finally gotten dressed the pair of you left Erwin’s quarters and made your way to the mess hall for breakfast.  
“Oh my, what’s going on here?” Questioned Hanji, a manic grin creeping across her face. “F/n you never come here without Mike in tow...you haven’t fallen out with him have you?”  
“No things between me and Mike are fine.” You smiled, taking a seat next to Erwin. “Besides where’s Levi this morning? Aren’t you two usually joined at the hip?”  
“Oh well played my dear!” Nodded Hanji. “Unfortunately Levi is a little...shall we say pre-occupied at the moment.”  
“Hanji, what did you do to him?” Questioned Erwin sternly, folding his arms and glaring at her.  
“Oh we decided to do a little experiment and let’s just say it got a little...messy.”  
“Yeah I don’t think we need to hear anymore on that subject.” You giggled, shuddering at the thought of what “messy” could possibly mean. Although with Hanji that could mean pretty much anything.  
Looking towards the doors you saw Mike enter and look around before spotting you and raising an eyebrow as he made his way over to your table.  
“Morning Mike.” You smiled, reaching for the coffee pot and pouring him a cup while he sat down and proceeded to give you a thorough sniff. He then turned his attention to Erwin.  
“So you two have decided to make a go of things?” He asked in a low tone. “You better not hurt her.”  
“I give you my word.” Nodded Erwin, turning his gaze to you he gave you a small smile. “I’ll treat her properly.”  
Mike hummed thoughtfully and nodded.  
“You had better.” He responded before gratefully accepting the cup of coffee you pushed towards him while Hanji giggled and proceeded to start talking about her latest titan experiment.  
You smiled and shook your head, giving Mike a playful nudge before pouring yourself a coffee and pretending to listen to what Hanji was saying.  
“So, where was I? Oh yes!” She said enthusiastically, her puppy brown eyes shining with excitement before she continued her ridiculously fast paced babbling, blissfully unaware that no one was actually listening to her.  
Erwin simply smiled and sat back in his seat, observing his subordinates and mentally congratulating himself on finally winning the games that you and he had been playing for the past few days and claiming you as his prize.


End file.
